New Fate
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Eren menolak mengikuti kemiliteran. Ia akan melanjutkan jejak sang ayah sebagai dokter. Lalu mengungkap semua misteri yang menghantui umat manusia selama ini, dengan caranya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**New Fate**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Happy reading**

**RnR**

**Eren menolak mengikuti kemiliteran. Ia akan melanjutkan jejak sang ayah sebagai dokter. Lalu mengungkap semua misteri yang menghantui umat manusia selama ini, dengan caranya sendiri. **

**Chapter 1**

_850\. Tahun dimana umat manusia selalu dihantui teror dari makhluk besar yang memangsa mereka. Dilanda kegelisahan setiap saat. Tak memiliki satupun tempat aman di dunia mereka yang hanya dibatasi dinding tinggi dan kokoh. Dinding yang memisahkan dunia luar dengan dunia kecil umat manusia. Dinding agung yang entah sampai kapan melindungi manusia dari para pemangsa. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan para raksasa itu semakin pintar dan mampu menembus pertahanan dinding._

_Umat manusia hanya bisa berdoa. Berharap ajal mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Atau alangkah lebih baik jika mati bunuh diri, bukan mati dimakan raksasa. _

_Tak ada yang menginginkan dunia seperti ini. Dunia yang selalu membuat manusia dilanda ketakutan yang mendalam. Putus asa._

_Untuk saat ini, mari bergantung pada dinding pelindung itu. Berlindung, bukan berarti hanya diam didalam sangkar. Akan tetapi berlindung, untuk memikirkan cara ampuh memusnahkan keberadaan musuh besar mereka, untuk mendapatkan kebebasan abadi didunia tanpa pembatas dinding._

Keluarga Jaeger tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Dengan antusiasnya, anak mereka memperhatikan ayahnya yang terlihat menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas.

"_To-san_, apa yang ditulis disana?" tanya Eren.

Sang ayah menoleh. Lalu tersenyum hangat menaggapi pertanyaan anaknya yang baru berumur 10 tahun tersebut.

"Ini penelitian yang ayah lakukan."

Dengan raut penuh rasa penasaran, Eren semakin mendekati kursi ayahnya. Melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yang tertulis disana. Tapi yang ia dapat ternyata hal yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Memang Eren bisa membacanya, namun yang tertulis disana seperti sebuah rumus dengan beberapa kode angka juga kode yang belum pernah Eren lihat sebelumnya. Kecuali di buku kedokteran yang tidak sengaja Eren lihat isinya di perpustakaan sang ayah.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." keluhnya.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, jika kau sudah besar dan jadi seperti ayah."

Eren tampak sedikit murung. Itu artinya ia harus menunggu dalam waktu yang lama sampai ia menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba sang ayah mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang sebelumnya tergantung di leher. Menunjukkannya pada Eren.

"Eren, _hora_! Ini adalah kunci dari tempat yang bisa membantumu memecahkan rahasia dunia ini. Jika kau sudah besar, pergilah kesana dan ungkap semuanya."

Eren kembali tersenyum cerah. Ia menerima kunci pemberian ayahnya. Kemudian mengalungkannya.

"_To-san_! Memangnya tempat itu dimana?"

"Hm? Diluar dinding. Ditempat para raksasa berada."

Kekacauan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan Eren tidak ingat lagi kapan raksasa kolosal yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu datang menghancurkan dinding sehingga raksasa lain bisa masuk, untuk memangsa manusia. Eren tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia berlari menuju rumahnya untuk memeriksa keberadaan sang ibu. Yang ada dikelapanya saat ini hanya bagaimana tubuh ibunya masuk kedalam mulut lebar raksasa. Sangat tragis disaat ia hanya bisa menyaksikan itu dalam diam, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Yang ia lakukan saat itu hanya terus berlari menjauh, meski air mata masih berlinang, rasa takut dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Bukan salahnya tidak bisa menyelamatkan ibunya. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Andai saja hari itu ia tidak pergi bermain dan tetap berada di rumah bersama sang ibu, ia masih bisa membawa ibunya lari menjauh menyelamatkan diri dari para raksasa. Andai saja ia mampu melawan raksasa yang membawa tubuh ibunya, semua ini akan berubah cerita. Eren tidak akan meringkuk dengan tangan gemetar di tempat pengungsian ini, di bagian dinding yang masih terbilang aman dan jauh dari dinding yang berhasil ditembus.

Sesekali mata _emerald_nya melirik kesana-kemari. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin ia kenal. Atau bahkan mungkin ia bisa menemukan sang ayah, ia tidak tahu keberadaan ayahnya sekarang.

Jujur saja. Eren ingin sekali cepat bertindak dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi. Tapi apa daya. Ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang belum memiliki banyak pengalaman. Ia tidak mungkin cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan. Buru-buru hanyalah akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Tiba-tiba terbersit ruangan rahasia yang diberitahukan ayahnya. Itu adalah kunci segalanya. Kunci yang mungkin akan mengakhiri semua ketakutan umat manusia.

Dengan tekad yang mulai terkumpul, Eren mencengkram kunci dalam genggamannya. Ia yakin sekarang. Apa yang akan menjadi masa depannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, apa yang ingin ia pilih.

Demi kejayaan umat manusia, demi ibunya yang telah tiada, demi kebebasan yang ia inginkan, demi dunia barunya. Atarashi no sekai.

Suara hentakan kaki kuda menggema disepanjang jalan. Orang yang menungganginya tampak sangat berwibawa dengan jubah putihnya. Ia cukup terkenal meski masih terbilang muda. Ya bahkan itu terlalu muda untuk ukuran seorang dokter. 18 tahun. Benar kan?

Sesekali ada warga yang melihat takjub padanya. Beberapa gadis muda tampak terpesona dengan rambut _brunette_nya. Apalagi dengan sorot mata _emerald_ penuh tekad miliknya menatap yakin ke depan.

"Dokter Jaeger! Senang bisa melihatmu disini!" seru salah seorang pria paruh baya.

Yang dipanggil membalas dengan anggukan yang dibarengi senyuman ramah. Sebagai satu-satunya dokter yang mendedikasikan penelitiannya untuk menguak rahasia raksasa, dia memang banyak mendapat dukungan dari segala pihak.

Hari yang cukup cerah ini ia bermaksud untuk datang ke markas militer, membicarakan sesuatu disana.

Selama 8 tahun mempelajari ilmu kedokteran dan beberapa pengetahuan lain tentang raksasa, kini ia berhasil mendapatkan gelar yang ia inginkan. Nama Dr. Eren Jaeger selalu terlihat di klinik kecil miliknya.

Eren yang sekarang bukanlah Eren yang dulu. Disaat dulu dia bermimpi ingin bisa mengalahkan raksasa dengan bertarung melawannya, kini tidak begitu. Ia lebih berpikir realistis. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan bertarung bisa memusnahkan semua raksasa yang begitu banyak. Ia akan melawan raksasa dengan mencari kelemahannya, asal usulnya, mengungkap rahasia misterius mereka selama ini. Ia akan melawan raksasa sampai makhluk itu benar-benar lenyap di muka bumi, tidak akan pernah muncul lagi sampai kapanpun.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya ia sampai. Markas militer pusat dimana pimpinan dari 3 divisi kemiliteran selalu berkumpul kini berada dalam jarak pandang Eren. Sebenarnya meski ia sudah mendapat gelar dokter, Eren tetaplah seorang bocah yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi juga bocah yang sangat kagum pada kemiliteran.

Perlahan ia turun dari kudanya dan langsung disambut oleh seorang pria berambut pirang. Dari lambang divisi di seragam militernya, Eren bisa mengetahui bahwa pria ini dari divisi siap mati, pasukan pengintai.

"_Ano_.."

"Nanaba. Panggil aku Nanaba. Kita seumuran, dokter Eren."

Eren tersenyum menanggapi keramahan Nanaba. Ia mulai merasa rencananya kali ini akan berjalan lancar dan didukung penuh oleh kemiliteran.

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh para petinggi divisi." ucap Nanaba sambil terus mengarahkan Eren ke ruangan rapat dilakukan.

"Tidak usah seformal itu, Nanaba-_san_. Kau bilang kita seumuran, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi, anda adalah dokter dan saya hanyalah wakil kapten skuad."

"Itu hal yang hebat. Menjadi orang yang dipercaya menjadi wakil kapten di usia muda bukanlah hal yang sepele."

Nanaba cukup membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. Tidak semestinya ia berbicara terlalu banyak pada orang yang belum dipastikan apakah ia kawan atau lawan. Ia harus tetap waspada, seperti yang diperintahkan kaptennya, Mike Zacarius.

Pada akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berdua memang terhenti disana. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai tiba di ruangan tujuan mereka.

"Silahkan masuk."

Eren pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh Nanaba. Disana terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah duduk dengan rapi dikursinya masing-masing, dalam satu meja panjang.

Dikursi utama ada jaksa ketiga divisi, disamping kanan komandan dan wakil divisi kepolisian, disampingnya lagi dari divisi penjaga dinding, lalu terakhir, disamping kiri, pasukan pengintai yang terlihat lebih dari 2 orang. Itu ada 4 orang. 4 orang yang cukup Eren tahu eksistensinya karena sering ia lihat saat pasukan pengintai melakukan ekspedisi ke luar dinding. Terdiri dari komandan Irvine Smith, kapten _special_ _opperating squad_ Levi, kapten regu Hange Zoe, dan satu lagi kapten regu Mike Zacarius.

Eren mendapat isyarat untuk duduk disalah satu kursi kosong disana, langsung berhadapan dengan dengan jaksa divisi.

Tak ada senyum ramah sama sekali disana, hal yang ia dapatkan saat awal datang kemari tadi. Yang ada ia mendapatkan tatapan penuh selidik dan intimidasi dari para petinggi pasukan itu. Baiklah ia tahu mungkin dirinya masih dianggap orang asing bagi mereka, jadi rasa curiga masih menyertai kehadirannya saat ini.

"Dokter Eren Jaeger, benar?"

"Ya."

"Silahkan katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

Dengan mantap Eren mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam kertas laporan yang ia tulis sendiri. Meletakannya diatas meja sesuai urutan. Tatapannya berubah serius.

"Selama ini aku melakukan penelitian terhadap raksasa agar bisa memusnahkan mereka. Aku sengaja datang ke tempat pertarungan para prajurit dengan raksasa agar mendapatkan sample tubuh raksasa yang aku butuhkan." jelas Eren.

"Tapi tubuh raksasa akan menguap sesaat setelah dia mati." cela Hange, satu-satunya wanita disana.

"Ya. Itu memang benar. Itulah kenapa aku berhenti melakukan itu. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha melakukan penelitian secepat mungkin saat aku berhasil mengambil sayatan tubuhnya, tetap saja penelitianku belum akurat karena waktuku meneliti sangat terbatas."

"Lantas apa maumu datang kemari?" ketus komandan kepolisian.

Eren mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Aku ingin bekerja sama dengan kemiliteran untuk mengalahkan raksasa. Aku ingin mendapat bantuan fisik para prajurit untuk melancarkan rencanaku."

Semua orang disana membelalakan mata. Itu pemikiran yang egois. Dia ingin mendapat perlindungan dari prajurit kemiliteran hanya untuk rencananya sendiri? Dia mempermainkan pertaruhan nyawa orang lain.

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja sama dengan kami?" tanya Irvine.

"Karena kalian bisa bertarung melawan mereka. Dan bisa mengantarku ke tempat yang ingin aku tuju diluar dinding."

"Bisa bertarung huh? Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk saja kemiliteran? Dengan begitu kau juga bisa bertarung melawan mereka tanpa bantuan militer."

Eren menggeleng perlahan. Sudah ia duga akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini saat ini. Untung saja ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya, meski mungkin tidak akan berhasil memuaskan para petinggi pasukan.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke militer, aku tidak diciptakan untuk itu."

Beberapa dari mereka mendecih. Menganggap pemikiran Eren terlalu kekanakan. Dia terlalu meremehkan pengorbanan.

"Apa yang akan kau janjikan jika kami membantumu?" tanya sang jaksa serius.

"Kebebasan umat manusia."

Hening sesaat. Melihat dari tekad yang tertanam dalam diri Eren, semua petinggi merasa ucapannya bukanlah main-main. Nada bicara yang main-main bukanlah seperti itu. Tapi siapa yang tahu rencana bocah itu akan berhasil atau tidak. Sebuah tujuan atas nama kebebasan umat manusia sejauh ini belum pernah terwujud. Buktinya, para raksasa masih mempertahankan eksistensi mereka, manusia masih terkurung dalam sangkar yang mereka sebut dinding pelindung, mereka belum sempat merasakan bagaimana artian 'bebas' yang sesungguhnya. Penderitaan ini sudah bagaikan takdir bagi umat manusia. Mungkin dijaman yang terdahulu, manusia melakukan suatu dosa besar sehingga Tuhan memberikan takdir ini pada mereka.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya bertahan, nak." seru komandan kepolisian.

"Tidak ada masa depan cerah umat manusia diluar dinding. Jangan berpikiran naif, anak muda." seru satunya lagi.

Eren mengeratkan tautan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Kenapa para orang dewasa berpikiran sangat pendek seperti ini? Ini sama saja dengan menyerah pada kenyataan. Menyerahkan sisa hidup mereka pada makhluk-makhluk besar itu. Menggantungkan kepanjangan umur mereka pada raksasa.

"Jika itu tujuanmu, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" Irvine mulai ikut berbicara.

Eren mengangkat kepalanya menghadap siapa yang berbicara padanya. Komandan pasukan pengintai itu terlihat sangat gagah dimatanya. Penuh dengan wibawa dibanding komandan yang lain, yang hanya bisa meremehkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Itu karena aku masih melakukan penelitian terhadap buku kedokteran yang aku miliki."

"Tunggu. Apa yang kau teliti dalam buku kedokteran? Lawan kita raksasa, bukan manusia."

Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak heran.

"Apa tidak pernah terpikir kalau para raksasa sama dengan manusia? Yang membedakan hanya ukuran dan fungsi otak."

"Kau juga meneliti tentang itu? Sepertinya kita akan cocok!" ucap Hange yang sepertinya juga melakukan penelitian tentang hal yang sama dengan Eren.

Irvine melirik Hange sesaat sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Eren.

"Aku masih harus melengkapi penelitiaanku agar semua rahasia raksasa terungkap. Itulah kenapa aku meminta bantuan militer."

Komandan kepolisian bangkit berdiri, disusul wakilnya dan wakil komandan penjaga dinding.

"Mimpi saja anak muda!" pekiknya malas.

Mereka meninggalkan kursi masing-masing, hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti saat Eren kembali berbicara.

"Ruangan rahasia ayahku akan mengungkap semuanya."

Para petinggi yang masih duduk dikursinya tampak tertarik dengan ucapan Eren. Mungkin anak ini tidak berbicara asal.

Mereka yang hendak pergi tampak menimbang-nimbang. Sebelum akhirnya mereka tetap pergi dari ruangan itu, tidak mau ikut campur dalam pembicaraan selanjutnya.

Jaksa divisi menghela napas berat melihat kelakuan orang-orang yang meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak ada sopan santun sekali.

"Maafkan soal itu, dokter Jaeger." ucapnya.

Detik berikutnya Irvine memandang Levi, Levi melirik Mike, Mike menatap Pixis, Pixis melihat Hange, dan Hange mengangguk yakin sebelum mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Eren.

"Dimana tempat rahasia ayahmu itu?" Hange bertanya.

"Diluar dinding, di hutan raksasa."

Terjawablah semua alarm bahaya mereka. Keluar dinding berarti mencari mati. Tapi itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi pasukan pengintai.

Irvine memberi tatapan bertanya pada jaksa divisi. Meminta pendapatnya.

"Apa salahnya mencoba." ujarnya santai.

Irvine mengerti dengan ucapan sang jaksa dan langsung berdiri menghadap Eren, mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Pasukan pengintai akan membantumu."

Eren menyambut tangan Irvine dengan sedikit ragu meski tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi rasa bahagianya. Ia tidak mengangka pada akhirnya, ia akan bekerja sama dengan pasukan pengintai. Pasukan yang dulu hanya ia lihat dari kejauhan.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, komandan Irvine!" seru Eren ikut berdiri.

"Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku." ucap Pixis, komandan penjaga dinding.

"Sekarang kau adalah kawan kami, Eren-_kun_!"

"Jangan besar kepala, dimataku kau tetaplah bocah yang cari mati."

"Levi, sudahlah. Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Tch."

Eren hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan mereka. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Walaupun dijuluki pasukan bunuh diri, tapi ternyata didalamnya terdapat orang-orang yang hangat. Kecuali Levi tentunya. Meski pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu ikut setuju bekerjasama dengannya, ia tetap menunjukkan wajah yang tak bersahabat. Eren benar-benar harus mulai terbiasa.

Untuk pembukaan segitu aja dulu ya ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya kawan ~


	2. Chapter 2

**New Fate**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Author datang lagi dengan chapter 2~**

**Makasih buat yang mau baca fict maksa ini. Dan makasih juga yg udah kasih review.**

**Jujur, author terharu bacanya **

**Ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ini dan nunggu kelanjutannya.. Ini mengharukan kawan.. #author lebay**

**Oh iya maaf ya kalo banyak typo. Pekerjaan ngedit itu musuh author! Lagian.. Typo itu kan manusiawi. Bener kan? #maksa**

**Nah selamat menikmati~**

**Author sayaaaaang readers #peluk satu-satu**

**RnR kawan ^^**

**Enjoy**

_Ruangan rahasia itu entah ada atau tidak. Sesuatu yang hanya dikatakan tidak bisa dibuktikan ada atau tidaknya. Hanya dengan membuktikan. Dan siapapun yang membuktikan itu, harus siap dengan hasil yang diterimanya. Memuaskan maupun tidak._

**Chapter 2**

Irvine tampak memperhatikan para bawahannya yang sama-sama berada di dalam ruangan pribadi itu. Sebuah diskusi dadakan untuk mempertimbangkan orang baru yang bekerjasama dengan pasukan pengintai. Meski mereka sudah menyatakan kesetujuannya, namun mereka tetap bersikap waspada dan menyiapkan beribu rencana jika saja Eren berkhianat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Irvine pada Levi yang menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Dia masih sangat awam tentang bertarung."

"Bukan tentang itu maksudku."

"Aku tidak yakin apa yang dikatakannya tentang ruangan rahasia itu ada. Ruangan rahasia dihutan raksasa? Siapa orang nekad yang sudah membangun ruangan itu dan meletakkan sesuatu disana? Orang gila."

"Jika itu orang gila, berarti kita tak kalah gilanya. Kau tidak ingat tentang semua yang sudah kita lakukan diluar dinding? Datang ke hutan raksasa bukanlah hal yang pertama kali kita lakukan. Kita bukanlah orang awam."

"Tch."

Tak ada lagi perbincangan setelahnya. Mereka sibuk memikirkan sesuatu tentang hal yang sama. Dengan cara pikir yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dan saat itulah, pemikiran mereka terhenti seolah diintruksi.

"Kurasa kita bisa mempercayai anak itu. Aku melihat tekad kuat dimatanya." ucap Hange.

Seperti halnya Hange, Irvine juga melihat sebuah tekad. disana. Ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan pasti tentang Eren yang memiliki dendam tersendiri pada raksasa lapar diluar sana. Dan ia juga merasa bahwa Eren bisa diandalkan. Untuk beberapa hal. Pemikiran tak realistisnya berhasil membuat Irvine memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan konkrit tentang hal itu.

Meski tak bisa bertarung, Eren sudah menjelma menjadi pemburu handal, dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan menggunakan banyak riset ilmiah yang cukup sesuai dengan bukti nyata.

_Wir sind der Jaeger_

(kita adalah pemburu)

Eren bernapas lega setelah mendapat kerjasama dengan pasukan pengintai. Ini memang terlihat lancar diawal, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Masih dirahasiakan oleh takdir. Disembunyikan bersama berjuta harapan kosong lainnya.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya ia akan berada ditempat dimana pasukan pengintai menampilkan eksistensinya. Dalam hati terkubur sebuah keinginan ikut menaklukkan raksasa dengan pedang tajam yang selalu dibawa mengiringi setiap langkah para prajurit, dengan lihai memainkan dua pedang itu membentuk sebuah goresan dalam ditenguk para raksasa sebagai tanda pembalasan dari umat manusia. Tapi keinginan itu sudah terkubur dalam. Beriringan dengan pemikiran konyolnya tentang bisa memusnahkan raksasa hanya dengan membunuhnya satu per satu. Pemikiran naif seorang bocah.

Tangannya kini sibuk memainkan pena diatas kertas. Membentuk sebuah tulisan. Lagi-lagi berisi riset yang cukup memusingkan bagi orang awam.

Seolah tak bisa berhenti menuliskan pemikiran liarnya, ia tidak pernah bosan melakukan penelitian tentang objek yang sama. Bertahun-tahun tetap seperti itu. Dan mungkin akan tetap seperti ini sampai musuhnya berganti, bukan raksasa lagi.

Dirinya yang sudah tampak berantakan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari hal yang menarik hatinya. Berjalan-jalan disekitar HQ mungkin akan membuatnya sedikit terhibur setelah berjam-jam bergelut dengan apa yang ia teliti.

Kakinya terus melangkah, berpindah dari ruangan barunya menuju koridor. Menikmati setiap langkah yang menciptakan gemaan hentakan kaki.

Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan para prajurit. Dan mereka memberi hormat ala militer padanya. Sedangkan Eren hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan. Ia tidak yakin dirinya bisa menggunakan hormat itu, karena bagaimanapun ia bukanlah anggota kemiliteran meski sekarang bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Pada saat itu, Eren dihampiri oleh Hange. Tampaknya sangat antusias dengan dipertemukannya ia pada Eren.

"Ah, Eren-_sensei_ (sedikit ngingetin kalo _sensei_ disini=dokter. Jadi panggilan _sensei_ juga bisa buat manggil dokter.) kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini! Aku ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu!"

"Ah? Baiklah."

Hange langsung memberi kode agar Eren mengikutinya. Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat kapten.

Pintu dibuka dan tampaklah sebuah meja besar dengan beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Ditambah sebuah papan ditembok yang mungkin dipakai untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Tak lupa ada sebuah lemari dengan ukiran sederhana yang berdiri dipojok ruangan, memberi kesan penuh pada ruangan yang memang tidak terlalu besar ini.

Hange mempersilahkan Eren untuk duduk dikursi manapun yang diinginkan. Sedangkan Hage sendiri duduk menyesuaikan agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan Eren.

"Nah, Eren-_sensei_. Apa yang sedang kau teliti?"

"_Ano_.. Hange-_san_. Tidak usah memanggilku dengan akhiran _'sensei'_, lagipula.. aku sendiri tidak yakin apa aku ini dokter atau bukan. Haha. Dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dipanggil seperti itu."

"Baiklah, Eren?"

Eren mengangguk. Merasa senang keinginannya langsung diindahkan oleh Hange.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." sambung Hange.

"Ah iya. Sekarang, aku masih meneliti zat apa yang terkandung dalam daging raksasa."

"Dan hasilnya?"

Pria _brunette_ itu menggeleng pelan. Pertanda bahwa belum ada titik terang dari apa yang sedang ditelitinya. Memang sulit melakukan hal ini disaat buku-buku yang tersedia hanya terbatas dalam ilmu manusia. Hanya sedikit buku yang menyangkutkan diri dengan raksasa. Dan itupun hanya berisi hal-hal yang sudah umum diketahui orang lain, bahkan orang awam sekalipun.

"Aku rasa akan ada hubungannya dengan bobot raksasa." ucap Hange sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas meja.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dari apa yang aku alami, ternyata berat raksasa itu tidak sebanding dengan besar tubuhnya. Aku pernah menendang potongan tubuh raksasa dan itu ringan. Aku masih heran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi."

Eren mengkerutkan alisnya. Satu hal ia ketahui lagi. Mungkin bisa membantu penelitiannya yang lain.

"_Ano_.. Hange-_san_, bagaimana kalau.. Kita membuat raksasa untuk melawan raksasa?"

"Eh?"

Pemikiran yang sangat gila jika memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat raksasa menjadi sekutu manusia. Dan tampaknya baru Eren saja yang memikirkan hal gila itu.

"Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengambil alih daerah yang sudah ditaklukan raksasa. Tidak ada cara lain selain menutup lubang yang telah ditembus raksasa kolosal dan lapis baja, bukankah akan sangat mudah dilakukan jika kita langsung menutup bagian dinding yang berlubang dengan bongkahan batu yang tersebar dibeberapa titik penyerangan? Dan bongkahan batu besar itu akan mudah dibawa oleh raksasa."

Hange terdiam. Perkataan Eren memang ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja bagaimana cara dan maksud bocah itu melawan raksasa dengan raksasa.

"Tapi.. membuat raksasa bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Menurut anda darimana raksasa itu berasal jika mereka tidak mempunyai alat reproduksi? Bagaimana bisa mereka menumbuhkan tangan mereka lagi saat terpotong? Bagaimana bisa mereka menguap saat mati? Lalu bangkainya bagaikan menghilang seperti tidak pernah ada. Mereka tidak pernah menjadi fosil untuk dikenang. Tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak keberadaannya selama berabad-abad ini. Mereka hanya nyata. Datang seperti kutukan dan tidak ada yang tahu darimana asal mereka. Hanya ada satu dugaan tentang semua kenyataan ini."

Hange menunggu Eren melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kemungkinan bahwa raksasa itu adalah buatan manusia. Tidak benar-benar ada."

Hening. Hange membelalakan mata coklatnya. Pemikiran aneh macam apa itu. Pikir Hange.

Sesaat kemudian Eren kembali merilekskan tubuhnya diatas kursi. Kembali berekspresi seperti biasa, tidak serius lagi. Dan sebuah tawa pun terdengar samar keluar dari mulutnya, seperi gumanan.

"Mungkin aku terlalu naif memikirkan hal ini."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Hange mengangguk mengiyakan. Pikirannya masih berada dalam perkataan Eren sebelumnya. Bukannya tidak mungkin terjadi. Hanya saja itu terlihat gila. Baiklah, hal paling gila yang pernah ia sadari adalah umat manusia hidup dengan para raksasa, yang dengan terang-terangan memakan manusia hidup-hidup. Bahkan lebih parah dari perkataan Eren.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, Eren. Tapi aku membutuhkan bukti nyata tentang dugaan kasarmu itu."

Eren tersenyum maklum. Memang tidak mudah mencari orang yang sepemikiran dengannya. Sepemikiran tentang hal gila ini. Ia harus maklum kapanpun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti."

Dan pembicaraan mereka berakhir disana. Karena Hange dipanggil untuk menyiapkan ekspedisi esok hari. Mengurus squadnya.

Sore hari sekali Eren menyusuri sekitaran HQ. Melihat bagaimana para prajurit mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Dan lelaki bermata emerald itu tak henti merasa senang karena besok adalah ekspedisi pertamanya. Sebuah hal yang tadinya hanya berada didalam mimpi seorang Eren Jaeger.

Tanpa ia sadari dirinya melangkah terlalu dekat pada beberapa orang yang tengah duduk melingkari sebuah kertas. Ia tahu bahwa segerombolan orang yang tidak lebih dari 4 orang itu adalah Special Operating Squad. Squad khusus didikan langsung tangan dingin Levi _heichou_.

Satu orang dari mereka menyadari kedatangan Eren. Dan otomatis pembicaraan mereka terhenti, dengan tatapan menyelidik yang langsung terarah pada Eren.

"Ah, s-selamat sore." sapa Eren tak enak karena merasa telah mengganggu mereka.

Satu-satunya wanita di squad itu membalas sapaan ramah dari Eren. Begitu juga 2 pria yang tampak tinggi. Tapi tidak dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia menatap ketus pada Eren, tampak seperti seseorang.

"_Ano_.. Kalau boleh tahu, kalian sedang apa?"

"Membahas rute baru yang dibuat Komandan Irvine, untuk ekspedisi besok."

"Rute baru?"

"Iya. Ah, kita belum berkenalan Eren-_sensei_. Aku Erd Gin, disebelahku Gunter Shulzt, dan satu-satunya wanita disini Petra Rall. Lalu pria yang selalu meniru Levi heichou itu Auruo Bossard." ucap pria berambut pirang cepol yang tampak berwibawa dalam _squad_ itu.

Eren tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ia berpikir tidak perlu berkenalan lagi karena ternyata mereka sudah cukup mengenalnya.

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda dari rute sebelumnya?" Eren bertanya.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mimik yang sangat serius daripada sebelumnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya rute komandan Irvine langsung menembus hutan raksasa, tanpa menghidari apa pun yang akan terjadi. Ini sebenarnya terlalu ekstrim untuk ukuran ekspedisi dadakan."

Eren tampak heran. Dirinya tidak pernah diberitahu bahwa ekspedisi esok hari itu tidak dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Ia kira ekspedisi itu memang sudah agenda rutin dan kebetulan jatuh pada hari esok, membiarkannya merasakan bagaimana sebuah ekspedisi luar dinding.

"Tujuan ekspedisi ini.."

"Menuju tempat rahasia ayahmu."

Secepat ini kah? Eren bahkan belum mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk keberangkatan misi besok. Dia tidak menyiapkan hal khusus apapun.

"Dan kau akan berada satu formasi dengan kami."

"Ah, mohon kerjasamanya."

Eren membungkuk sopan sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi. Ia ingin menanyakan hal ini apa komandan Irvine. Menanyakan padanya langsung akan lebih baik.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Eren?"

Yang ditegur mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, menahan rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba menjalar saat berhadapan dengan orang tertinggi pasukan pengintai ini.

"_Eto_.. Apa benar ekspedisi besok dilakukan untuk menuju tempat rahasia ayahku?"

Irvine tersenyum misterius dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Jawaban itu membuat Eren mengaduk semua perasaan yang berkecambuk didalam pikiraannya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri belum siap mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan ayahnya itu. Kepalanya selalu tiba-tiba pusing jika dipaksa mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya dulu. Ia selalu merasa ada hal yang telah ia lupakan karena sebuah alasan yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku dengar kau berbicara tentang melawan raksasa dengan raksasa pada Hange. Aku ingin mendengar rencanamu itu."

Eren mengerjap. Padahal sebenarnya dirinya sendiri tidak begitu yakin tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh mulutnya. Kadang ia memang tidak mengolah terlebih dahulu apa yang diucapkannya. Terlalu jujur atau malah frontal.

"_Eto_.. Sebenarnya ini baru pemikiran kasar saja. Aku tidak yakin apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga mencoba."

Ia mengambil jeda sepersekian detik. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan juga.

"Aku akan membuat serum yang bisa membuat manusia berubah menjadi raksasa."

Mata safir Irvine membulat. Ini rencana gila tapi patut untuk dicoba mengingat selama bertahun-tahun umat manusia selalu dkalahkan raksasa dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengecap kemenangan dan kesejahteraan. Kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya untuk berpikir. Tak menyadari keringat dingin telah menghiasi kedua pelipis Eren saat menunggu Irvine berucap.

Sekitar satu menit setelahnya, mata itu kembali terbuka. Menatap serius manik emerald yang tampak gelisah memikirkan hal gila tadi.

"Kau akan mencoba serum itu pada siapa?"

"Ah?"

"Kau akan mencoba serumnya pada siapa?"

Eren tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya dalam hal ini ia tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa siapapun. Walaupun ia tidak mengenal orang yang akan diuji itu tapi tetap saja.. Mengorbankan orang lain untuk sebuah rencana yang tidak pasti keberhasilannya bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan siapapun.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

"Kau boleh menggunakan para prajurit untuk rencanamu."

Dan perkataan Irvine itu berhasil membuat Eren kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Ia tidak tahu apa ini pertanda baik atau buruk.

"Nah, Eren. Bersiaplah untuk misi besok. Kami semua mengandalkanmu."

Irvine berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Eren yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri. Seolah mendapat beban kehidupan seluruh umat manusia, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tanggung jawab yang sangat besar sedang ia emban. Tanpa tahu seberapa persen keberhasilan akan pemikiran liarnya itu. Tak ada yang tahu. Sampai teriakan histeris umat manusia berhentipun, tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Pagi menjelang. Seluruh pasukan sudah siap dengan masing-masing kuda dan kereta yang akan mereka tunggangi. Termasuk Eren. Ia berada diantara Petra dan Auruo, _special operating squad._ Dan didepannya langsung ada Levi.

Mata Eren celingukan melihat rombongan yang siap keluar dari sangkar manusia ini. Semangat penuh memang terlihat pada dirinya namun masih diiringi rasa ragu. Tapi memang ini yang harus ia lakukan, demi umat manusia.

"Hoi bocah, jangan melamun!" ujar Levi tanpa membalikkan tubuhnyaa menghadap Eren.

"_H-hai_!"

Sejauh mata memandang, yang Eren lihat adalah orang-orang berjubah hijau dengan lambang sayap kebebasan dipunggung mereka. Saat ini Eren juga memakai jubah hijau, tapi tidak dengan lambang penuh makna itu. Dan hal ini membuat dirinya sedikit iri.

"_Nee_ Eren, berjuanglah."

Eren menoleh pada asal suara lembut disampingnya. Dan mendapati Petra tengah tersenyum bersahabat pada Eren.

"Terimakasih, Petra-_san_."

"Jangan besar kepala bocah! Gerbang akan dibuka dan jangan sampai kau jadi santapan pertama para raksasa bodoh itu!" pekik Auruo, arogan.

Yang bisa Eren lakukan hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman getir. Ia memang tidak bisa bertarung dan lagi tidak diberi manuver 3D atau alat bertarung lainnya. Jadi sangat banyak kemungkinan ia akan mudah ditangkap raksasa, kecuali para prajurit melindunginya.

"Ekspedisi luar dinding ke-54 akan dimulai! _Susumu_!"

Serentak setelah pekikan sang komandan yang diiringi terbukanya gerbang, kuda-kuda yang ditunggangi para prajurit mulai berlari kencang melewati batas yang memisahkan dunia kecil manusia dengan dunia kejam yang sesungguhnya.

Eren terpana karena dirinya adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang keluar dari sangkar, menuju belahan dunia yang belum pernah ia pijak sebelumnya.

"Mulai formasi!"

Dan satu kata itu berhasil membuat jarak antara para prajurit melebar, mereka menuju posisi masing-masing dalam formasi. Formasi dengan bentuk busur panah.

Mata _emerald_ milik Eren tak pernah bosan melihat langit diatas kepalanya. Ya meskipun langitnya tetap sama namun rasanya ada yang berbeda. Langit disini terasa lebih bebas. Burung-burung terbang mengikuti angin dengan tenang. Tanpa memiliki beban sedikitpun. Erenpun berpikir, kenapa dia tidak terlahir sebagai burung saja? Tidak akan dimangsa raksasa sampai kapanpun. Tapi tunggu, tetap saja akan dimangsa manusia. Haa.. Tidak ada kehidupan tanpa saling memangsa didunia ini. Dunia memang kejam.

Eren menarik kembali pemikiran bodohnya tadi. Setidaknya jika ia menjadi manusia seperti sekarang, ia bisa melakukan perlawanan dan berusaha agar tidak mengalami kepunahan. Tidak seperti burung. Tapi, bukankah burung tidak akan punah karena dimangsa manusia? Manusia akan berternak burung atau unggas lainnya agar makhluk itu tidak punah, agar manusia tetap bisa menikmati rasa daging mereka. Kenapa hal itu juga tidak dilakukan raksasa? Membiarkan manusia tidak punah agar mereka masih bisa makan, mengingat raksasa hanya tertarik pada manusia. Satu hal yang didapat Eren dari pemikirannya ini. Raksasa tidak memangsa manusia untuk merasa kenyang dan memenuhi kebutuhan tubuhnya, namun raksasa memangsa untuk membuat manusia punah. Itu fakta yang memilukan.

Kuda yang ditunggangi Eren terus melaju diiringi special operating squad. Dari posisinya sekarang ia menyadari bahwa formasi sudah benar-benar dibuat. Tak ada lagi kelompok lain disamping squad ini, juga didepan dan dibelakang. Squad Levi memang berada di tengah formasi, meminimalisir datangnya raksasa yang akan menyerang.

Tak lama terlihat asap berwarna hitam dari sebelah kanan squad Levi. Itu artinya pertanda buruk. Raksasa abnormal datang.

Melihat asap itu, Levi langsung mengeluarkan pistol asap dan menembakkan asap yang sama agar bisa dilihat oleh kelompok sayap kiri.

"Tetap waspada!" serunya.

"_Ryokai_!"

Ini semakin menguji adrenalin. Berkali-kali Eren menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Tegang menyertainya. Sampai..

"_Heichou_! Raksasa datang kemari!" pekik Erd yang berada dibarisan paling belakang.

Semua melihat kearah datangnya raksasa. Dan ini merupakan mimpi buruk. Semuanya membelalakkan mata.

"R-raksasa apa itu..."

Kelas 15 meter. Itu dugaan pertama. Abnormal. Itu dugaan kedua. Raksasa cerdas. Itu dugaan paling menakutkan. Lalu bagaimana pasukan sayap kanan bisa ditembus secepat ini? Apa ada alasan lain selain raksasa itu sejenis dengan raksasa kolosal dan lapis baja?

"_Heichou_! Apa yang akan kita lakukan!? Bertarung dilahan luas seperti ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri!"

"_Heichou_!"

"_Heichou_! Katakan sesuatu!"

Yang dipanggil masih terdiam dengan mata masih tertuju pada raksasa aneh yang mulai mendekat itu.

"Bagaimana bisa... raksasa itu berbulu.. Bagaimana bisa.. teori apa yang belum aku ketahui..? Kenyataan apa yang masih tersembunyi..?"

Eren berbicara sendiri. Tangannya memegang erat tali kekang kudanya. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tangan juga pelipisnya.

"Kita akan terus maju dengan kecepatan tinggi!" seru Levi akhirnya.

"Tapi! _Heichou_! Dia semakin dekat!"

"Tch."

Kemudian detik selanjutnya, Levi berdiri diatas kuda. Siap meloncat dan menggunakan manuver 3D miliknya untuk memanfaatkan segala keterbatasan ruang gerak pasukan. Dia melempar jauh tali baja agar mengenai tendon raksasa berbulu itu. Menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat dengan pedang yang siap untuk menyayat rapi daging busuk tersebut.

"_Heichou_!"

Satu sayatan, dua sayatan, tiga sayatan, dan seterusnya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Raksasa itu jatuh terduduk.

"Kau akan berakhir _teme_!"

Dan..

Tangan besar raksasa itu berhasil menghentikan gerak cepat Levi. Memegang tali baja sehingga Levi tergantung diudara. Terhening menyadari raksasa itu hanya membiarkannya dalam posisi tersebut.

"_Heichou_!"

Semuanya menghentikan kuda masing-masing. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa raksasa itu menghentikan gerakan secepat itu? Kecuali jika raksasa itu memang tipe cerdas. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

_"Merepotkan sekali.."_

Deg!

Hening. Mereka tidak salah dengar. Suara itu.. Suara itu berasal dari mulut raksasa..

_"Aku hanya ingin menyapa Eren."_

Dan semuanya menjadi ambigu. Eren membisu di tempat. Mimpi paling buruk apa ini?

**-TBC-**

Woaaaa

Gomen lama update ya

Semoga dengan telatnya fict ini tidak membuat readers berhenti baca fict author.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya~

Silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya lagi..

Summary-nya "Ape titan mengenal Eren"

Tidak usah nyambung-nyambungin fict ini sama cerita yang asli ya. Karena ini sangat berbeda.. Ini hanya berasal dari otak aneh author. Maaf jika menyimpang terlalu banyak hehe ^^

Ok, see you next chapter~

Yohoooo~

-Author Shigeyuki-


	3. Chapter 3

**New Fate**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Jalan cerita berbeda dengan anime/manga yang asli. Tanpa ada maksud untuk mempengaruhi yang aslinya.**

**Mungkin akan ada typo yang nyempil, jadi bersiaplah untuk memaklumi.**

**Chapter 3, wah wah.. Baru permulaan tapi nyenengin nih. Banyak yang nanya dimana Mikasa cs berada, nah author sengaja gak munculin mereka diawal. Makanya, baca setiap kelanjutannya yaa ^^ Mikasa cs pasti ada kok.**

**Dan semua pertanyaan lain yang ditanyain para readers belum akan dijawab sama author. Mending cari tau sendiri dengan baca fictnya, hwahaha #tawanista**

**Lalu, masalah... susumu atau susume itu. Author sih dengernya susumu, jadi nulisnya juga susumu. Tapi ternyata susume ya? Hehe gomen**

**Author cewe apa cowo? Coba tebaaak? Hohoho**

**Kira-kira aja tulisan macam gini tulisan spesies apa.**

**Tebar bunga buat semua readers yang setia baca fict ini. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san ^o^**

**Sekali lagi, ditunggu setiap cuap-cuap readers.**

**Happy reading**

**RnR**

**Chapter 3**

_"Aku hanya ingin menyapa Eren."_

Hening. Semuanya terpaku pada objek besar dihadapan mereka. Objek yang memegang tali baja manuver 3D kopral mereka, membuat ia melayang diudara dengan ekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengan bawahannya dibawah sana.

Suara jelas yang serak itu berhasil membuat pemikiran mereka tentang raksasa semakin membingungkan, semakin kabur dan meminimkan segala perkiraan menang selama ini. Apa maksudnya ini?

Eren, sebagai orang yang menjadi tujuan sang rasasa berbulu datang tampak tak berkedip sedikitpun. Ia tampak.. takjub, takut, bingung, dan segala perasaan lainnya berkecambuk nyata dalam pikirannya.

Beberapa menit terhening dalam kebingungan, Levi memutar tubuhnya, memaksakan diri untuk lepas dari cengkraman si raksasa. Ia nekad memotong tali baja miliknya sendiri dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup untuk membuat sebuah cedera. Tapi pria itu tak mengeluh sakit setelah mendarat dengan keras diatas rerumputan liar. Malah yang ia lakukan setelahnya adalah langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mengitari tubuh raksasa itu sambil menancapkan pedangnya pada setumpuk daging yang berdiri didekatnya ini. Terus berlari sampai luka sayatan dikaki sang raksasa sudah benar-benar melingkar dipergelangan kaki. Raksasa itu terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangan. Bisa didengar gauman suara raksasa itu memekakan telinga siapa saja yang berjarak kurang dari 10 meter darisana. Namun setelahnya si raksasa bisa mendudukkan tubuh besarnya. Dan ia berbicara lagi.

"Wah wah, aku baru ingat. Kau prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu kan? Ternyata memang hebat walau tanpa menggunakan manuver."

Perkataan itu membuat semuanya semakin mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Raksasa ini tahu tentang umat manusia. Sangat cerdas.

Tiba-tiba mata kelam raksasa itu tertuju pada Eren, yang juga tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, Eren. Kau sudah besar ternyata."

Tubuh Eren menegang. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan cara bicara suara raksasa ini. Tapi ia ragu untuk mengambil kesimpulan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri takut mengakuinya. Ini hal paling membingungkan yang pernah ia alami selama hidup.

"Kau... siapa?" Eren akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Raksasa itu tampak menyeringai. Dan sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan dirinya siapa.

Dalam percakapa ini, regu Levi mulai membentuk formasi bertarung. Tanpa Levi dan Petra. Karena ternyata rasa sakit dipundaknya mulai terasa sehingga Petra harus segera memberikan tindakan pertolongan, sebelum cederanya semakin parah.

"Kau, siapa?" Eren kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan seringai tajam.

"Aku bilang kau siapa?! Kau raksasa macam apa?! Kau tahu segalanya tentang dunia manusia berarti kau tahu dan mengerti betul jenismu sendiri kan?! Ayo katakan! Katakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang raksasa! Kenapa kalian memangsa kami?! Kenapa hanya manusia?! Padahal kalian bisa bertahan berabad-abad tanpa memakan kami! Apa salah kami pada raksasa sampai kalian memakan kami hah?!"

Emosi Eren meluap. Berjuta pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Saat si raksasa terfokus pada mata penuh emosi Eren, Erd dan Gunter bersiap memancapkan pedang pada mata raksasa itu. Dan mereka berhasil melakukannya. Dari bawah, Levi memberikan intruksi.

"Jangan sampai membunuhnya! Kita akan mengintrogasinya setelah misi ini!"

"_Ryokai_!"

Tapi yang ada setelahnya, selain mata raksasa itu yang mengeluarkan asap, tubuhnya pun mulai berasap pekat, menutupi jarak pandang mereka. Melihat itu, Levi langsung bangkit berdiri, tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang masih memyertainya, menuju kepulan asap yang memutupi hampir seluruh tubuh raksasa itu. Jangan, jangan sampai raksasa ini akan mati dan menghilang seperti raksasa-raksasa lainnya. Maka salah satu kunci terbongkarnya rahasia raksasa akan sirna begitu saja.

Gunter, Erd, dan Auro mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kaptennya. Mereka menebus asap tebal itu. Dengan harapan si raksasa tidak menguap atau semacamnya.

Mata mereka tak bisa melihat sekitar karena adanya kepulan asap tadi. Seperti tersesat didalamnya.

Angin kencangpun datang. Membuat kepulan asap pergi searah dengan tujuan angin. Sedikit demi sedikit namun sudah sangat jelas apa yang dihadapkan pada mereka.

Semuanya membelalakkan mata. Sosok raksasa berbulu itu sudah menghilang. Tak terlihat lagi. Hanya menyisakan asap yang kini sudah menipis.

"A-apa maksudnya ini..."

"Mustahil.."

Eren menundukkan kepalanya. Mengingat-ingat mata raksasa yang menatapnya tadi. Terasa sangat.. familiar.

"Semuanya! Kembali tunggangi kuda kalian!" komando Levi.

Dengan sigap merekapun kembali menaiki kuda masing-masing. Siap untuk melakukan komando selanjutnya dari kapten mereka.

"Kita harus melaporkan hal yang terjadi tadi pada komandan. Erd, beri sinyal untuk istirahat."

"_Hai_!"

Sinyal sudah diberikan. Tinggal menunggu hal selanjutnya, dibarengi dengan perasaan kacau akibat apa yang mereka alami beberapa menit lalu. Dan Eren mengeratkan genggaman kunci ditangannya. Hal ini semakin membingungkan. Amat sangat membingungkan.

Akhirnya, setelah Irvine menerima sinyal untuk istirahat dari Levi, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan perjalanan sejenak. Mengingat Levi tidak pernah mengusulkan untuk istirahat saat misi berjalan, Irvine yakin hal yang terjadi sangatlah serius sampai harus menghentikan perjalanan.

Kini Irvine yang baru turun dari kudanya langsung menghampiri Levi. Alisnya sedikit berkerut melihat Levi tengah duduk dirawat oleh Petra. Melihat kedatangan Irvine, Levi menyuruh Petra untuk meninggalkan mereka. Dan Levi mempersilahkan Irvine untuk duduk dibatang kayu dihadapannya. Ini berarti pembicaraannya akan sangat memakan waktu.

"Kau terluka?" Irvine bertanya.

"Ini bukan masalah. Yang kita hadapi sekarang lebih penting."

Raut wajah Irvine semakin serius. Jika Levi saja sampai terluka seperti ini, pastilah apa yang dimaksud Levi tentang masalah yang dihadapi itu benar adanya. Masalah besar.

"Apa?"

"Raksasa berbulu yang bisa berbicara."

Mata serius Irvine berkilat. Sesaat setelah itu ia mempersilahkan Levi mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

"Raksasa itu lebih menyerupai monyet daripada manusia. Bisa berbicara dan sangat misterius. Saat kami mencoba melumpuhkan raksasa itu, dia menghilang meninggalkan asap tebal. Seperti datangnya raksasa kolosal dulu."

"Jadi, asap hitam yang terlihat tadi itu untuk raksasa.. berbulu?"

Levi mengangguk. Kemudian menggerakan tangan kepada Eren yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbincang, memintanya untuk menghampiri. Dengan sedikit ragu, Eren pun menuruti intruksi tersebut.

"Setelah itu apa?" Irvine bertanya lagi. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan datangnya Eren.

"Raksasa itu berkata ingin menyapa Eren."

Barulah Irvine menoleh pada objek yang dibicarakan.

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Eren?" Levi memastikan.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal raksasa itu. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi.. aku merasa tidak asing dengan mata dan cara bicaranya. Ingatanku samar-samar."

Irvine memejamkan matanya, tampak berpikir. Dalam hening, tiba-tiba Eren menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Apa masuk akal jika raksasa itu.. adalah manusia?"

"Maksudmu?"

Eren memainkan jari tangannya, kebiasaan saat berpikir keras. Mimik seriusnya terlukis disaat seperti ini. Pelik sekali.

"Aku pernah berbicara tentang melawan raksasa dengan raksasa kan? Maksudku.. bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang memiliki pemikiran sama denganku dan bahkan selangkah lebih maju sampai bisa menciptakan raksasa sesungguhnya. Aku yakin raksasa berbulu yang tadi itu adalah manusia. Tatapan matanya.. sangat manusiawi. Aku.. aku.. aku tidak mengerti tentang hal ini tapi firasatku kuat dalam perkataanku."

"Orang lain dengan pemikiran gila sepertimu? Tch. Yang harus dipikirkan, jika memang raksasa itu adalah manusia, apa tujuannya sama dengan kita? Tujuan atas nama umat manusia? Bagaimana jika tujuannya bertentangan? Menghancurkan umat manusia misalnya? Kita kalah satu poin jika memang dia selangkah lebih maju." komentar Levi.

Permainan yang dilakukan tangan Eren terhenti, mata hujau itu tampak bingung seketika. Jas putih yang ia pakai seolah ingin terbebas dari tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh itu, dilihat dari gerakan tipis setiap ujungnya karena angin yang berhembus.

"Eren, apa kau bisa membuat serum yang bisa membuat manusia menjadi raksasa setelah ekspedisi ini selesai?" tiba-tiba Irvine bertanya, tidak ada waktu lagi memang.

"A-ah? A-akan kuusahakan.. tapi mungkin akan memakan waktu berhari-hari. Dan sampel raksasa yang aku miliki sudah habis oleh percobaan lain."

Mendengar hal itu Levi merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Dituntukkannyalah benda itu pada Eren. Sebuah kristal berukuran sebesar jari kelingking.

"Apa itu?"

"Benda ini jatuh saat aku menyayat pergelangan kaki raksasa berbulu tadi. Aku langsung menangkap dan menyimpannya. Kristal ini aku temukan juga saat raksasa itu menghilang didalam asap. Jumlahnya memang tidak banyak tapi aku yakin ini bisa dijadikan sampel juga."

Eren menerima kristal itu. Dan ia mencoba menekannya. Satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat, kristal itu sangatlah keras. Ia yakin hanya dengan cairan kimialah kristal ini dapat hancur.

"Tunggu, jika raksasa berbulu yang kau maksud adalah manusia, darimana dia berasal? Kenapa dia berada diluar dinding? Hanya ada satu kemungkinan jika memang benar. Raksasa itu.. ikut bersama kita dalam ekspedisi ini. Anggota pasukan pengintai."

Hening. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam kepala masing-masing semakin bertambah. Memperburuk kondisi saja. Pemikiran biasa saja tidak akan bisa memecahkan teka-teki sulit seperti ini. Hanya orang yang bisa memikirkan hal palinh gila saja yang bisa memikirkannya. Dan orang-orang itu, tak banyak berada didunia ini. Hanya ada satu dari seratus orang. Dan coba hitung berapa orang lagi manusia didunia kecil bersangkar ini? Selalu berkurag setiap harinya.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada sembarang orang. Kalian berdua juga harus seperti itu. Aku hanya akan memberitahu beberapa prajurit kepercayaanku. Kita harus tetap waspada. Kita tak pernah tahu siapa musuh yang sedang bersembunyi dalam kedok umat manusia. Siapapun harus diwaspadai."

"Apa aku boleh mengatakannya pada _squad_ku?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, mereka menyaksikan sendiri kejadiannya."

"Kita tidak tahu apa raksasa itu memiliki kawan atau tidak."

Levi terdiam sesaat. Ada benarnya juga perkataan sang komandan.

"Aku mempercayaimu keputusanmu." ucap Levi akhirnya.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan menuju hutan raksasa. Anggap ini hanya istirahat dan pengecekan senjata saja."

Pertemuan pun berakhir. Bersiap untuk melanjutkan ekspedisi. Apapun yang terjadi.

Sekitar 30 menit setelah perjalanan kembali dimulai, hutan raksasa kini berada di depan mata. Hutan dengan pohon yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pohon biasanya ini tampak menyeramkan dan mengeluarkan aura mengancam, meski sejauh mata memandang tidak terlihat raksasa yang datang mendekat.

Mata Eren tak henti terlihat takjub juga waspada pada setiap objek yang ia tangkap. Ia masih dibingungkan dengan berbagai hal. Yang sibuk berkecimpung dalam otaknya saat ini adalah anggapannya tentang Ape Titan -sebutan raksasa berbulu dari Hange, salah satu orang yang diberitahu tentang hal yang terjadi- adalah manusia. Jika anggapannya benar, berarti anggapan itu juga akan berlaku untuk raksasa kolosal bahkan juga raksasa lapis baja. Karena raksasa kolosal langsung menghilang setelah berhasil menembus dinding dan membuat raksasa lain masuk meneror manusia.

Seluruh pasukan pengintai masuk ke dalam hutan raksasa. Tapi ada beberapa kelompok yang diminta menunggu diluar hutan, untuk memastikan ada raksasa yang datang.

Deretan kuda terus berlari. Dan saat tepat berada di tengah-tengah hutan, Irvine menyuruh semuanya berpencar mencari ruangan yang mereka cari. Intruksi dituruti. Kini semua kelompok memacu kuda mereka ke bagian penjuru hutan seperti yang sudah direncarakan sebelum ekspedisi benar-benar dilaksanakan. Saat ada kelompok yang menemukan bangunan, akan ditembakkan sinyal asap berwarna kuning sebagai tanda.

_Special operating squad_ menuju kearah utara hutan. Sesekali mereka melirik kesana-kemari, mencari apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"_Naa_ Eren, apa kau memiliki bayangan tentang ruangan yang ayahmu katakan itu?" Levi bersuara.

"Ah, itu.. tidak. Aku tidak memiliki bayangan sama sekali."

"Tch, payah."

Kuda terus berlari sampai Levi berseru untuk berhenti. Kenapa? Karena dihadapan mereka, sekitar 10 meter jauhnya, berdiri sebuah bangunan kecil dari kayu rapuh. Levi berbalik dengan kudanya menghadap Eren.

"Apa itu ruangannya?"

Eren mengerutkan alis, menguatkan keyakinannya. Setelah mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Levi, ia memajukan kudanya sendiri menuju bangunan yang memang tampak terkunci itu. Diikuti oleh Levi dan bawahannya.

"Petra, berikan sinyal asap pada yang lain." perintah Levi.

"_Hai_!"

Asap kuning meluncur keatas. Membentuk sebuah garis lurus sampai ketinggian melampaui pohon di hutan raksasa ini.

Bangunan sudah berada dihadapan Eren. Bocah itu menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian turun dari kudanya. Menuju pintu rapuh yang terkunci.

Eren sedikit ragu saat mengeluarkan kunci yang ia miliki. Ia takut hasilnya akan mengecewakan. Tapi ia tetap harus membukanya, apapun balasan dari misi ini. Mengecewakan maupun tidak.

Sebelumnya Eren berbalik badan, melihat satu per satu orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, menunggu Eren membuka pintu itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" gerutu Auro tidak sabar.

Dengan rasa yakin yang setengah telah sirna, ia membalikkan badannya lagi. Bisa dilihat bagaimana peluh sudah menguasai dirinya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar. Eren harus bisa menguasai dirinya, harus. Tangannya ini telah membuat harapan bagi banyak orang. Lakukan. Lakukan, Eren terus membatin.

Klek...

Kunci dimasukkan. Perlahan Eren menggerakkan tangannya agar bisa menggerakkan kuncinya juga. Memutar kunci itu agar membuka ruangan yang menjadi misteri selama ini.

Berhasil. Kunci itu berhasil membuka pintu. Peluh dipelipis Eren turun menuju pipi. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat lebih jelas ke dalam sana.

Eren melebarkan terbukanya daun pintu agar ia dapat masuk ke dalam juga agar cahaya bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang remang-remang ini.

Ia berhasil masuk. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan benda-benda yang beada didalam ruangan. Dua buah meja besar disudut ruangan, sebuah kursi kayu tua didepan jendela kecil. Lemari berisikan tabung-tabung reaksi juga toples berisi berbagai macam cairan. Ada juga lemari berisi buku-buku tebal yang sudah usang. Sarang laba-laba terlihat disana-sini. Debupun langsung menyergap saat pertama kali pintu terbuka.

Eren semakin memasuki ruangan. Diikuti Levi juga anak buahnya. Melihat kondisi tempat yang sangat jauh dari kata bersih, Levi langung berceloteh.

"Tch, sudah berapa lama tempat ini terbengkalai? Menjijikkan."

Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja kecil. Diatas meja kecil itu terlihat sebuah tabung reaksi berisi cairan hijau. Eren langsung tertarik pada benda itu. Dengan perasaan masih ragu, ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak meraih tabung reaksinya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara Levi.

"Aku rasa ada orang yang datang kemari juga beberapa waktu lalu. Lihat buku yang berantakan dibawah sini."

Eren menoleh. Ternyata memang ada beberapa buku yang tergeletak diatas lantai.

"Tapi _heichou_, darimana anda tahu ada orang yang datang kemari? Bisa saja kan buku itu memang berada disana sejak dulu." ucap Auro.

Levi mendelik. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka cara berbicara Auro yang tampak meniru seseorang itu, membuatnya muak.

"Bodoh sekali jika tidak menyadari hal ini. Lihat, buku-buku ini telah dibersihkan dari debu. Tidak seperti benda lain yang tertutup debu juga sarang laba-laba. Itu artinya ada orang yang datang."

"A-ah.. anda benar."

Mendengar penjelasan Levi tadi, Eren menjatuhkan pandangannya lagi pada tabung reaksi dihadapannya. Benda ini juga tidak berdebu sedikitpun. Apa itu artinya benda ini sengaja disimpan oleh orang yang datang kemari? Siapa yang tahu.

Levi membawa satu buku yang tergeletak disana, kemudian membukanya. Tapi ternyata buku yang ia pegang telah sobek dibeberapa bagian. Seperti memang sengaja. Menyadari itu, Levi memeriksa satu buku lagi dan hasilnya sama. Bahkan yang ini lebih banyak lembaran yang hilangnya. Ia mencoba membuka buku lain yang terjatuh. Tapi yang lainnya tidak meninggalkan bekas sobekkan atau semacamnya. Buku yang tidak kehilangan lembarannya itu adalah buku kedokteran.

"_Naa_ Eren, kurasa orang yang datang kemari sebelum kita telah membawa apa yang kita cari."

Eren mengernyit.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lihat ini, dua buku ini telah disobek beberapa lembar. Dan sobekkan ini sangat rapih, tidak mungkin disobek oleh binatang. Aku yakin buku ini merupakan jawaban semua pertanyaan kita."

Empat bawahannya beserta Eren memasang wajah bertanya-tanya akan keyakinan Levi.

"Ah baiklah, coba lihat lembaran buku yang pertama."

Mereka langsung melihat apa yang tertera dilembaran pertama. Tulisan tangan bertuliskan '_Manusia dan raksasa_'. Setelah itu Levi membuka lagi lembaran selanjutnya. Disana terlihat sketsa gambar yang menyamakan tubuh manusia dengan raksasa. Lembaran setelah itu terlihat tulisan _'Alasan raksasa mema_-', tulisan itu menggantung karena lembaran itu hanya sebagian. Hanya memperlihatkan tulisan itu saja. Dan lembaran-lembaran setelahnya, sekitar 6 lembar juga hilang. Hanya berlanjut pada kumpulan tulisan rumus kedokteran tentang penyakit manusia.

Buku kedua ditunjukkan juga oleh Levi. Jika yang ini dari lembaran pertama sudah menghilang. Dan banyaknya lembaran yang disobek ada 13 lembar. Sisanya hanya berisi catatan pengetahuan tentang raksasa yang sudah diketahui oleh banyak orang. Tidak terlalu istimewa.

"Ini yang kita cari dan kita terlambat."

Tak ada yang mau mengomentari lagi. Cukup hanya menenggak ludah dan mengitari ruangan ini lagi. Berharap masih ada yang bisa mereka dapat selain buku yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"_Ano_.. Levi _heichou_, menurutmu ini cairan apa?" Eren bertanya.

Levi berjalan mendekat, membuat suara hentakan kakinya terdengar.

"Mencurigakan. Aku tidak yakin itu apa."

Eren mengangkat tabung reaksi. Memperhatikan isinya dengan seksama.

"Aku akan mencoba meminumnya." ucapnya yakin.

"Hah?"

Dan Eren langsung meneguk cairan didalam tabung reaksi. Cairan yang memang hanya terisi 1/4 volume tabungnya itu langsung berpindah tempat ke dalam lambung Eren.

"Kau nekad atau memang haus hah?"

Eren tidak merasakan hal aneh apapun terjadi padanya. Rasa cairan yang ia minum kurang-lebih seperti air minum biasa. Eren mulai berpikir jangan-jangan itu adalah air lumut.

Erd mengeluarkan satu pedangnya, ia hendak memotong tali yang tergantung sembarangan menutupi pandangannya. Setelah selesai, Erd tidak memasukkan lagi pedangnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Saat itulah Eren mundur dua langkah, tak sengaja mengenai tangannya sendiri pada pedang Eren yang terbuka. Bahkan sampai Erd menjatuhkan pedangnya saking kaget akan gerakan Eren yang tiba-tiba.

"A-ah.. _Gomennasai_ Erd-_san_. Akan aku ambil."

"Bukan apa-apa, Eren-_sensei_.. Maaf sudah melukai tanganmu."

Tepat saat Eren berjongkok untuk membawa pedang yang terjatuh, sebuah percikan keluar dari tangannya dan..

Jgeerrh!

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Rombongan Irvine yang baru saja datang ke tempat ruangan itu berada terkejut mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras berasal dari dalam ruangan sampai bangunan yang tak besar itu hancur berkeping-keping. Asap putih mengepul ke udara.

"A-apa itu?"

Irvine membelalakkan mata. Darisana sangat tampak jelas.. sebuah kepala.. raksasa.

"I-itu raksasa, komandan!"

Perkataan salah satu bawahan Irvine memang tidak salah. Saat kepulan asap semakin menipis, semakin terlihat apa yang menjadi objek penglihatan mereka saat ini. Raksasa, dengan tubuh yang belum sempurna, hanya sebatas pinggang, terlihat.

Squad Levi yang saat kejadian itu terjadi terlempar tengah melihat juga objek yang mendadak datang itu.

"Kenapa.. bisa?"

Irvine menghampiri Levi, untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Levi, dimana Eren?"

Tanpa berkata apapum, masih terpaku pada objek didepan sana, Levi menggerakkan tanganya, menunjuk raksasa yang baru jadi.

Irvine tampak bingung. Ia bertanya lagi untuk memastikan apa yang ia tangkap itu benar.

"Raksasa itu.. Eren?"

"Iya." akhirnya Levi menggunakan suaranya untuk menjawab.

"Woaa! Woaaa! Ada apa ini? Raksasa darimana ini?!" pekik Hange yang malah kegirangan melihat penampakan yang terjadi.

Irvine semakin memperhatikan raksasa berambut coklat gondrong itu. Semakin menyelidik pada sorot mata hijau yang terlihat. Warna mata itu memang mata Eren, tidak salah lagi. Ini benar-benar harus diselidiki lebih lanjut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eren.. sebelumnya telah meminum cairan aneh yang ada disana."

"Apa?"

Setelahnya Levi mendecih, ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melangkah menuju raksasa Eren juga anak buahnya yang terlihat marah dan emosi pada orang berstatus dokter itu sambil bersiap menyerang Eren.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?!"

"Kau sengaja membawa kami kesini untuk menghancurkan kami kan?!"

"Ayo jawab pertanyaan kami Eren!"

"Kami bisa langsung mencabik dagingmu seperti pada raksasa lain!"

"Jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol dengan raksasa berbulu tadi! Pantas saja raksasa itu mengenalmu!"

"Ayo jelaskan ini semua!"

Bergantian, empat bawahan Levi itu berkoar mengintrogasi Eren. Dengan emosi yang meluap dibarengi rasa takut.

"Kalian, tenanglah." seru Levi, berdiri membelakangi raksasa Eren.

"_Heichou_! Menjauhlah darisana! Dia berbahaya!"

"Justru kalian yang berbahaya."

"Biarkan kami mencabik dagingnya, _heichou_!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"_Heichou_!"

"Sebaiknya tenangkan dulu diri kalian dan biarkan aku yang mengurus ini. Harusnya kalian bersyukur karena tidak mati setelah ledakan tadi."

Akhirnya bawahan Levi menurunkan pedang masing-masing. Walaupun kerutan marah dialis mereka masih terlihat, dihiasi juga dengan keringat dingin yang keluar.

"Levi! Tubuh raksasa itu mulai berasap lagi! Cari keberadaan Eren dalam tubuh itu!" Irvine berteriak.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Levi berlari mengitari tubuh raksasa. Ia masih mengira-ngira dimana Eren berada. Ia juga heran sendiri kenapa Irvine tahu tubuh Eren berada didalam tubuh raksasa, bukan menjadi raksasa. Tapi dengan cepat Levi menghilangkan pemikirannya, ia tetap harus mempercayai Irvine.

Dengan sigap Levi menggoreskan pedangnya pada lengan raksasa. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun selain gumpalan daging yang tersayat.

Levi beralih menancapkan tali baja miliknya yang tinggal satu kepermukaan atas kulit raksasa Eren. Dengan begitu Levi bisa menuju bahu tubuh besar itu dan mengira-ngira lagi keberadaan Eren.

Ia sempat berpikir bahwa kelemahan raksasa itu ada ditenguknya. Apa mungkin Eren berada dititik lemah? Saat itu Levi mendengar suara Hange dari bawah sana, menyerukan intruksi untuk Levi.

"Coba sayat ditenguknya! Mungkin Eren ada disana!"

Akhirnya dengan cepat Levi menuju bagian belakang raksasa dan kemudian menyayat tenguk itu dengan hati-hati. Ternyata benar bahwa Eren ada disana.

Levi mencoba menarik tubuh Eren yang lengket dengan daging raksasa. Pekerjaannya ini bertambah sulit karena Eren tak sadarkan diri.

"Tch, menyusahkan saja."

Saat setengah tubuh Eren sudah terlepas, Levi menyadari satu hal. Bahwa tangan kanan Eren melepuh. Hanya menyisakan.. tulang. Hal itu terjadi karena panasnya suhu raksasa yang menjebak tubuh Eren didalamnya.

Levi sempat kaget dan bertanya-tanya apakah Eren masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi bukan itu yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia harus cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tubuh Eren agar tubuh anak ini tidak melepuh lebih banyak. Pria bersurai hitam itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan pedangnya untuk memisahkan daging yang melekat. Dan berhasil. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia tanyakan pada Eren setelah ini, tentunya jika ia masih hidup. Juga pada Irvine, Levi ingin tahu sejauh mana atasannya itu mengetahui hal ini. Padahal dalam sejarah dirinya masuk militer, juga Irvine, baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat adanya manusia yang berubah menjadi raksasa. Ini terlalu ganjil jika memang sebuah kebetulan. Sangat terlihat ganjil.

**TBC**

Bingung buat ending chapternya. Jadi begitu deh..

Emang suara ledakan tuh "Jgeerh" ya? Author bingung jadi gitu deh suaranya -_-

Masalahnya makin banyak nih~ Eren berubah jadi raksasa, Ape Titan yang menghilang, seseorang yang datang ke ruang rahasia, Irvine yang mengetahui tentang perubahan raksasa, dan lalu.. Daging Eren yang melepuh menyisakan tulang. Bagaimana nasib Eren selanjutnya?

Mikasa cs belum dateng nih, tapi bersabar yaa~ chapter depan mungkin mereka muncul.

Maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan nama gelar [?]

Terimakasih sekali karena baca fict aneh ini ^^

Tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa~ kan lagi musim liburan nih, jadi mungkin ga akan ngaret atau lebih tepatnya diusahain buat ga ngaret.

Baiklah, see you next chapter~

-Author Shigeyuki-


	4. Chapter 4

**New Fate**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**New Fate © Shigeyuki**

**Masuk chapter 4 nih~ yeeee**

**Updatenya mendingan kan? Gak lama-lama amat trus gak cepet-cepet amat. Ya gitu deh **

**Sebenernya author bingung sebingung-bingungnya. Ide cerita mentok sangat. Tapi ya apa daya.. Author terlanjur terjerumus dalam pemikiran liar ini. **

**Terimakasih bagi semua yg memberi review dan semangatin author buat lanjutin ni fict.**

**Makasih semakasih-makasihnya.**

**Jika ada pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang diotak readers semua, maaf sekali gak akan author jawab langsung. Maklum itu teknik penulis biar tulisannya terus dibaca.. Buahahaaha**

**Nah, selamat menikmati tulisan liar ini**

**Happy reading**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

MataEren perlahan terbuka. Dan langsung membelalak setelah mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.

"A-aku?!"

Menyadari Eren sudah sadar dari pingsan, Hange langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa kau ingat dengan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Keringat dingin turun perlahan dari pelipis Eren. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya, tepatnya sebelum dirinya berbaring diatas kereta kuda ini. Misi memang belum berakhir. Irvine sengaja untuk membiarkan semuanya istirahat dulu, juga menunggu Eren sadar agar bisa diminta keterangan jelas atas apa yang terjadi.

Eren mencoba memutar ingatannya. Kembali mengingat bagaimana dan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku... Menemukan cairan aneh dan meminumnya. Tanganku terluka dan lalu.."

"Kau berubah menjadi raksasa." sambung Hange.

Kembali Eren membelalakkan kedua mata _emerald_nya. Antara percaya dan tidak.

"Aku? Berubah menjadi raksasa? K-kenapa bisa?"

Hange mendudukkan dirinya disamping Eren. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tatapannya sangat serius sekarang.

"Itu yang kami pikirkan. Kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi raksasa. Menurut analisa kasarku, itu berhubungan dengan cairan yang kau minum."

Eren terhening sendiri. Memutar otak adalah hal yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sambil berpikir, ia juga mendengarkan perkataan Hange selanjutnya.

"Tubuhmu berada ditenguk raksasa yang kau jelma. Saat itu kau tidak sadar dan melekat erat dengan dagingnya. Kami mencari tabung cairan yang kau minum itu tapi sayangnya sudah sangat hancur sampai tidak bisa diidentifikasi. Suara ledakan saat kau berubah menghancurkan gubuk itu. Untung saja squad Levi tidak mengalami cedera serius karena ledakan itu. Jika mereka sampai mati, kita tidak memiliki saksi mata lagi."

Saat Hange sibuk mengatakan semuanya, Irvine datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Eren?" si pria bermanik safir bertanya.

"Cukup baik, terimakasih komandan."

Hening. Irvine dan Hange saling bertatapan melihat Eren yang tampak sangat pucat dan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ini masalah berat memang. Menyadari kenyataan diri sendiri bisa berubah menjadi musuh umat manusia selama ini bukanlah hal yang sepele. Ditambah Eren masihlah sangat muda untuk memikirkan hal-hal berat yang menyangkut kehidupan manusia. Umur seusia Eren biasanya lebih menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang atau mungkin ada beberapa yang baru menjadi kadet. Baru menjadi tunas dari pohon-pohon tegak dimasa depan.

"Tujuan misi kita kali ini tidak tercapai." ucap Irvine.

Bocah _emerald_ menoleh. Merasa bersalah juga karena telah ceroboh meminum cairan itu. Jika saja ia tidak meminumnya, mungkin mereka bisa memeriksa kandungan cerita itu, bahkan bisa memperbanyaknya untuk melakukan uji coba kegunaan.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya kita mendapatkan teka-teki baru yang aku rasa akan semakin mendekatkan kita pada musuh sebenarnya umat manusia."

Perkataan Irvine ada benarnya. Ah tidak, memang benar, tidak salah lagi.

"Sekarang bersiaplah untuk kembali. Kami sudah mengambil apa yang bisa dijadikan bukti. Untung saja ledakan itu tidak menghasilkan api jadi masih ada yang bisa kita ambil."

Eren hanya mengangguk. Ini belum berakhir. Tapi baru saja akan dimulai.

Entah karena beruntung atau apa. Selama perjalanan pulang ekspedisi ini, pasukan pengintai tidak menemukan satu raksasapun. Padahal selama ini selalu ada menyertai berangkat dan pulangnya mereka dari ekspedisi.

Hal janggal ini disadari oleh beberapa orang. Irvine pastinya, lalu Levi Hange dan Mike. Mata mereka tak henti memancarkan aura waspada melirik pada dataran luas sejauh mata memandang. Memang tidak ada raksasa. Ini ganjil sekali.

Tak terasa mereka sudah hampir mendekat ke gerbang dinding. Mereka akan masuk lagi ke dalam sangkar seumur hidup ini.

Eren, yang ternyata tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menunggang kuda sendiri akhirnya tetap berada di kereta kuda yang menjadi alasnya saat berbaring tak sadarkan diri tadi. Matanya masih terlihat sayu dan lemah. Menjadi raksasa ternyata menguras energi dan emosi yang sangat banyak. Eren tak berdaya dan hanya bisa duduk menghadap ke samping kereta, diselimuti jubah hijau pasukan pengintai.

Mata sayu itu tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah objek yang terlihat cukup jauh. Seperti kuda dengan kereta, ditunggangi seseorang. Namun arah kereta kuda itu tidak searah dengan pasukan pengintai. Eren tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Ia berpikir mungkin itu hanya petani garam yang baru kembali. Eren terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya dengan logika, sedang tidak mau mengambil resiko dari terlalu kerasnya ia berpikir seharian ini. Ia cukup menganggapnya dengan sepele, dan berakhir. Takkan berbuntut apapun.

Lagipula kereta yang ditunggangi Eren ini sudah memasuki gerbang, jadi ia tidak bisa melihat lagi kereta kuda berbeda arah itu. Ekspedisi yang berakhir melelahkan, baginya, sebagai objek penelitiannya sendiri nanti.

Satu hari berlalu setelah ekspedisi itu. Eren terpaksa harus beristirahat setelahnya dan baru bisa ditemui hari ini. Eren langsung diminta menemui para petinggi pasukan untuk mengadakan perundingan atau bisa disebut juga rapat.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, bersama orang yang tak asing lagi baginya di pasukan pengintai ini. Irvine, Levi, Hange, dan Mike.

"Nah Eren, apa ada yang akan kau sampaikan?" Irvine mempersilahkan.

"Baik. Aku telah melakukan beberapa kali percobaan berubah menjadi raksasa lagi. Aku mengingat apa yang aku lakukan sebelum berubah waktu itu. Dan aku ingat sebelumnya aku terluka oleh pedang Erd-_san_. Saat aku akan mengambil pedang yang jatuh, sebuah percikan keluar dari tanganku dan terjadilah."

4 orang petinggi itu menunggu penjelasan Eren selesai. Mereka rasa belum cukup apa yang dikatakan anak ini.

"Aku belum mencoba melukai diri sendiri karena itu sangat beresiko jika aku melakukannya didalam ruangan. Jadi aku akan melakukannya diluar nanti."

Beberapa detik setelah itu Irvine mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian langsung menatap Hange untuk mempersilahkan wanita nyentrik itu membacakan laporan yang telah ia buat dari ekspedisi kemarin, hal-hal yang sudah ia teliti khususnya.

"Aku telah mengambil sample darah Eren saat pingsan waktu itu. Dan mengujinya di labku. Setelah itu aku juga mengambil sample darah raksasa yang ditangkap kemarin. Saat dibandingkan keduanya memiliki persamaan. Asal kalian tahu, darah raksasa tidak akan menguap jika diambil dari raksasa yang masih hidup. Jadi.. Aku mengambil sample darah raksasa lagi, mencampurnya dengan kristal yang ditemukan Levi, dan memasukkan beberapa cairan kimia lain."

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya?"

Hange mengeratkan tautan kedua jarinya.

"Aku belum bisa menyempurnakan cairan itu. Warnanya belum berubah menjadi hijau seperti cairan yang diminum Eren."

Tak ada yang berkomentar. Semua masih terlarut dalam analisa pribadi. Tapi keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama karena seseorang mengetuk pintu dari luar dan membukanya setelah dipersilahkan. Munculah seseorang dari sana. Orang itu adalah Nanaba. Ia memberikan hormatnya terlebih dulu. Barulah mengatakan maksud dari kedatangannya.

"Para kadet sudah menunggu." ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan nanti."

Irvine pun berdiri dari duduknya. Bermaksud untuk menemui apa yang menunggu dirinya ditempat yang berbeda.

Banyak orang berseragam militer dengan lambang pelatihan berkumpul menghadap sebuah panggung besar. Orang-orang itu tak henti saling bercakap tentang divisi militer apa yang akan mereka pilih hari ini. Apakah memilih pilihan yang riskan, atau biasa saja.

Diantara orang-orang itu terdapat beberapa orang tangguh. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya juga telah dinilai dan mendapat rangking 1 sampai 10 prajurit terbaik angkatannya. Sepuluh orang terbaik itu mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk polisi militer dengan mudah. Tapi semuanya kembali pada keputusan pribadi masing-masing.

Tatapan penuh keyakinan beberapa orang terlihat pasti dengan pilihan yang akan mereka ambil. Beberapa lagi masih bingung. Beberapa lagi juga terlihat tidak peduli dengan komandan divisi yang akan berpidato didepan sana beberapa saat lagi.

Percakapan kecil mereka terhenti saat seseorang yang ditunggu datang. Dengan wibawa yang sangat terlihat jelas, pria blonde itu mulai menyampaikan apa yang harus disampaikan.

"Selamat malam. Aku Irvine Smith, komandan dari pasukan pengintai. Hari ini, kalian akan memilih pasukan kalian. Jujur saja, aku disini ingin membujuk kalian agar mau bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai. Selama penyerangan raksasa, kalian sudah tahu betapa mengerikannya mereka dan begitu terbatasnya kekuatan kalian."

Beberapa orang menenggak ludah. Tiba-tiba merasa tegang setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Orang-orang yang sempat akan memilih divisi ini mulai merasa ragu kembali.

"Tapi, pertarungan ini membawa umat manusia selangkah menuju kemenangan yang belum pernah kita rasakan. Karena keberadaan dokter Eren Jaeger. Dia sudah membuktikan dengan berbagai penelitian yang ia lakukan, tidak diragukan lagi.. dia berada dipihak umat manusia. Dengan bantuannya kita juga dapat mengetahui mereka lebih jauh."

Tapi apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang mereka hadapi sekarang, apa yang menjadi musuh mereka, tetap saja harus dihadapi. Tetap saja harus mereka musnahkan, bukan menunggu giliran untuk dimakan. Saatnya melakukan perubahan dalam bertindak. Melakukan perlawanan nyata atas nama umat manusia.

"Dengan kenyataan ini, siapa saja yang masih ingin mempertaruhkan nyawanya, tetap disini. Tanyakan pada diri kalian sendiri. Apa kalian bersedia memberikan detak jantung kalian untuk umat manusia. Sekian. Siapa saja yang ingin bergabung dengan pasukan lain, silahkan pergi."

Banyak orang memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak memilih divisi yang mereka sebut divisi bunuh diri ini. Hanya orang-orang teguh dalam pendirian yang bertahan berdiri melawan arus kencang mereka yang pergi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, mengikat tekad dalam diri mereka agar tidak lepas dengan mudah.

Irvine tersenyum penuh arti. Merasa bangga bahwa umat manusia masih memiliki jiwa pemberani seperti mereka.

"Apa kalian bersedia untuk mati?"

"Kami tidak akan mati!"

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. Semakin yakin dengan kekuatan mereka diesok hari dan seterusnya.

"_Souka_.. Aku suka ekspresi wajah kalian. Selamat datang di pasukan pengintai! Ini adalah pengorbanan yang sejati! Berikan seluruh jiwa kalian!"

"_Hai_!" balas para kadet pasukan pengintai baru serempak.

Mereka bukanlah kadet sembarangan. Mereka telah hebat karena dapat menahan rasa takut mereka selama ini. Mereka adalah prajurit yang gagah berani. Akan dihargai sepanjang masa.

Dan hari itu terasa berakhir dengan cepat.

Eren berlari mencari Hange dikoridor markas. Peluhnya tak terhitung lagi yang jatuh menembus kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Secepat mungkin ia harus memberitahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari diujung koridor. Langsung saja tanpa basa basi ia mengatakan semuanya.

"Hange-_san_! Hange-_san_!" yang dipanggilpun menoleh.

"Aku berhasil menyempurnakan cairan yang anda buat!"

"Ha? Benarkah?"

Eren memberhentikan diri, jarak tubuhnya dirasa cukup untuk berbincang dengan Hange. Napasnya terengah pelan. Menunjukkan sisi kedewasaannya, tidak seperti sebelumnya.. berlari-lari dikoridor.

"Aku menambahkan larutan yang aku miliki dari ayahku dulu. Dan itu berhasil membuat cairannya berubah warna seperti seharusnya!"

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo melakukan uji coba."

Si pria _brunette_ sedikit tersentak. Langsung berkata ''eh?" dalam hati. Ia tidak memikirkan sejauh itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kita mendapat prajurit baru. Kau bisa memilih diantara mereka, siapa yang akan menjadi objek uji coba."

"_Ano_.. Hange-_san_. Kenapa.. bukan aku saja yang diuji?"

Suara tawa lepas terdengar menggema dari mulut Hange. Seperti baru mendengar sebuah lelucon garing.

"Kita tidak bisa membuktikan ramuannya berhasil atau tidak pada orang yang pernah mencobanya. Kita membutuhkan orang baru, Eren."

Dan Erenpun terdiam.

Mata _emerald_ milik Eren tak henti melirik satu per satu kadet yang berbaris rapi dihadapannya. Ternyata Hange tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar menyuruh Eren untuk memilih diantara mereka untuk dijadikan uji coba. Gila memang. Tapi tak ada jalan lain.

"Bagaimana, Eren?" tanya Hange untuk kedua kalinya karena Eren tak kunjung memutuskan.

"_Ano_.. Hange-_san_, kenapa harus prajurit baru yang dipilih?"

"Karena mereka belum tahu sejauh kita. Dan ingat, jangan memilih orang yang sekiranya handal dalam bertarung. Jika percobaan gagal dan dia mati, berarti kita kehilangan satu kekuatan manusia."

Lagi-lagi Eren terhening sendiri. Sampai ia berdiri dihadapan salah satu kadet wanita dibarisan depan. Dia berambut hitam sebahu dengan tatapan tajam, tak jauh dari Levi. Cukup lama Eren berdiri disana. Entah karena apa. Tertarik kah?

"Jangan dia, Eren. Dia lulusan terbaik angkatan ini, Mikasa Ackerman."

Sekejap Eren merasa sangat kagum pada gadis didepannya ini. Ia tak menyangka gadis cantik sepertinya menjadi paling kuat.

Eren sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu. Tapi jujur, memilih sesuatu memang hal yang sangat berat. Apalagi ini mempertaruhkan nyawa orang lain.

"Kenapa aku harus memilih ini, Hange-_san_? Kenapa.. anda bisa mengambil keputusan berat seperti ini?"

Mimik Hange berubah serius.

"Karena dunia memang tempat yang kejam, Eren."

Tak ada alasan lagi bagi Eren untuk lari dari kenyataan ini. Ia harus memilih. Hange benar, dunia memang kejam. Saat itulah Eren menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di barisan kedua. Seorang wanita.

"Aku memilih dia, Hange-_san_." yakin Eren.

Hange tersenyum.

"Bagus, Eren.. Kau memilih Annie Leonhart."

Yattaaaa~ chapter ini selesai nih ^^

Kalo nemu typo maaf yaaa

Ditunggu reviewnya readers ')

Tetep baca kelanjutannya, ok?

See you next chapter

_**-Author Shigeyuki-**_


	5. Chapter 5

**New Fate**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**New Fate © Shigeyuki**

**Chapter 5~ Yohoooo ^o^**

**Tidak menyangka akan sampai sejauh ini..**

**Arigatou minna-san #bungkuk**

**Berkat kalianlah author semangat lanjutin fict ini.**

**Dan, otouto, terimakasih juga ^^ **

**.**

**Selama ini author disuapin komen-komen berharga dari readers, itu baik untuk pertumbuhan chapter berikutnya lho**

**Naah, seperti biasa pesen author,**

**Hati-hati ada typo yang mungkin nyempil seenaknya, awas juga ada bahasa atau rangkaian kata aneh, waspada cerita maksa dan ngawur tingkat ujian nasional.**

**Demo, please enjoy **

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

Annie Leonhart. Gadis bersurai pirang cemerlang dengan manik biru tajam. Gadis dengan kepribadian tidak mudah didekati ini selalu tampak menyendiri, bahkan bersama angkatannya, angkatan 104.

Saat pemilihan divisi kemiliteran, ia adalah salah satu orang yang akan pergi meninggalkan lapang setelah dipersilahkan pergi bagi orang yang tidak berminat masuk pasukan pengintai. Tapi tiba-tiba dibenaknya teringat perkataan seseorang beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Kau harus masuk pasukan pengintai, dan temui Eren Jaeger sebagai rekannya."_

Baru satu langkah Annie akan melangah pergi, ia berhenti dan kembali berbalik. Akhirnya tetap berdiri disana sebagai orang yang akan masuk pasukan pengintai, seperti orang-orang yang masih berdiri juga disekitarnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menjadi orang yang ternyata dipilih incarannya -Eren Jaeger- sebagai orang uji coba, atau lebih kejamnya disebut kelinci percobaan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan diujikan padanya. Saat salah satu petinggi pasukan pengintai menyuruh para anggota baru berbaris dilapangan, mereka hanya diberitahu akan ada pemilihan orang untuk diuji. Tidak diberitahu diuji mengenai apa. Dibalik wajah datar itu tersimpan kebingungan akut.

Setelah digiring berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan -yang bisa disebut lab- oleh Nanaba, Annie dipersilahkan menghampiri Eren dan Hange yang sudah menunggu disana. Nanaba keluar setelahnya.

Tinggallah mereka bertiga didalam ruangan. Annie tak banyak bicara, atau lebih tepatnya tidak berbicara sama sekali. Toh pastinya ia akan mendapatkan penjelasan dari kedua orang didepannya ini sebentar lagi.

Annie bisa melihat Eren memasukkan sebuah cairan berwarna hijau bening kedalam suntikkan.

Melihat itu Annie merasa kepalanya pening seketika. Bukan bukan, bukan karena dia takut pada suntikkan itu tapi ia merasa mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan suntikkan dan cairan hijau itu. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia lupakan karena sebuah alasan.

Perlahan Annie memegang kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Diingatannya muncul sesosok pria, yang ia rasa adalah ayahnya. Ya itu ayahnya. Dibayangan ingatan samar-samar itu, Annie mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

_"Annie! Annie!"_

Ia ingat saat itu dirinya masih berumur 15 tahun. Mundur beberapa langkah melihat tingkah ayahnya yang aneh dihari itu.

_"Annie! Ayah berhasil mencuri satu percobaan milik Jaeger-sensei!"_

Saat itu Annie heran karena tiba-tiba raut wajah ayahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Tapi ia tak mau untuk bertanya.

_"Annie, akan percuma jika ayah menjelaskannya sekarang karena cairan ini akan mengacaukan ingatanmu. Tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan mengingat semuanya. Annie, dekati anak Jaeger-sensei dan buat dia menjadi kawanmu. Bantu ayah membalaskan dendam ayah."_

Annie mengingat perkataan itu. Tapi tidak setelahnya. Kepalanya terlalu pening jika dipaksa untuk terus berpikir. Ini sudah batas maksimalnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh pada Annie, Hange mendekati gadis itu. Menepuk pelan pundak Annie yang tampak sedikit gemetar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Hange.

Annie mengarahkan tatapannya pada Eren. Sedikit menyelidik. Setelahnya ia menurunkan kembali tangan yang sempat ia gunakan untuk sedikit menahan sakit kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kapten Hange." balas Annie.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu bisa kita lakukan percobaannya sekarang kan?"

Annie mengangguk. Memperhatikan Hange yang melangkah memunggunginya. Sedikit seringai terlihat dibibir Annie. Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hange kembali berbalik menghadap Annie. Kemudian mempersilahkan Eren melanjutkan semuanya. Kini majulah pria brunette itu menuju Annie, dengan suntikan yang masih ditangannya.

"Annie-_san_, maaf telah memilihmu seenaknya tanpa membicarakan percobaan apa yang kami lakukan. Tapi aku rasa kau orang yang tepat untuk melakukan perubahan perlawanan umat manusia."

Annie tetap diam dalam berdirinya. Diam-diam Hange memperhatikan ekspresi Annie. Dari awal sebenarnya ia sudah merasa ada yang ganjil terhadap gadis itu, entah apa. Tapi Hange tetap diam dan hanya menyimpan kecurigaan itu dalam hati. Ia hanya akan mengumpulkan setiap hal ganjil yang terjadi pada Annie dan melakukan serangam telak jika sesuatu yang tidak sesuai rencana terjadi. Pemberontakan misalnya.

Eren meminta Annie untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan diruangan lab itu. Gadis itu menurut dalam diam.

"Kami sedang melakukan percobaan menciptakan raksasa dari manusia. Dan cairan yang ada didalam suntikan ini adalah cairan yang bisa membuat itu semua mungkin."

Annie melirik suntikan ditangan Eren. Tak ada bedanya dengan cairan yang dilihatnya dulu.

"Dan terpaksa kami menggunakanmu sebagai percobaan pertama. Aku akan menyuntikkan ini kedalam tubuhmu."

Eren terlihat sedikit tertekan. Ia tidak menyangka akan bisa melakukan sejauh ini. Ia takut cairan ini gagal dan malah akan merenggut nyawa seseorang tak berdosa, yang baru dikenalnya ini. Satu kesalahan kecil saja sudah sangat beresiko. Tapi tak ada jalan lain selain mencoba ramuan raksasa ini. Eren harus menguatkan keyakinannya.

"Aku anggap kau bersedia."

Annie mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia memang menyetujuinya.

Saat itulah Eren mulai melakukan tugasnya sampai selesai. Jarum suntik itu berhasil menembus daging, cairannya ditekan agar masuk kedalam tubuh.

Tidak terlalu sakit memang. Tapi cukup berbekas.

Eren kemudian mengusap bekas suntikkan dengan kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol. Tak disangka setelah melakukan itu Eren tersenyum hangat pada Annie. Senyuman penuh harap agar percobaan ini berhasil. Annie mengumpat dalam hati.

"Nah sekarang kita lakukan percobaan diluar. Aku juga pernah menggunakan cairan raksasa seperti tadi, jadi aku juga akan melakukan percobaan setelah ini."

Hange tetap mengawasi.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada dihalaman belakang markas. Beberapa prajurit juga berada disana untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja rencana gagal.

"Sekarang, coba lukai diri sendiri." ucap Hange mengomandoi Eren dan Mikasa.

Eren melirik Annie sesaat, melihat gadis itu siap dengan pisau kecil ditangannya. Eren tidak memiliki alat tajam apapun untuk melukai dirinya. Tidak mungkin jika ia meminjam pisau kecil itu pada Annie. Harga diri.

Berpikir. Dan ia menemukan caranya sendiri. Menggigit tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga mungkin akan berhasil. Patut dicoba. Eren siap dengan tangan kanan yang sudah didekatkan pada mulutnya, siap untuk menggigit.

Grauup

Darah keluar dari tangannya. Melihat itu Annie mengikuti hal yang sama, melukai tangannya.

Hange mengerutkan alis heran. Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada keduanya. Apa mereka gagal?

"Hange-_san_, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bagaimana ini?" Eren bertanya.

Yang ditanya tampak berpikir. Permasalahan pelik ini ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Tidak selancar sebelumnya.

"Coba lagi!" perintahnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Annie dan Eren selain melakukan apa yang dikatakan Hange. Berharap sesuatu terjadi setelahnya.

Mencoba memperdalam luka yang telah mereka buat ternyata tidak membuahkan hasik apapun selain rasa sakit yang mendera hebat. Keringat dingin sudah muncul dipermukaan kening Hange. Pasti ada yang menghambat perubahan mereka. Tapi apa? Jika saja ternyata ramuan yang telah masuk ke tubuh dua orang itu hanya bisa membuat berubah satu kali, lalu bagaimana dengab Annie? Pasti ada yang salah jika memang seperti itu. Sebab Annie baru memasukkan ramuan itu tadi.

Hange menutup kedua matanya sesaat.

Setelahnya ia menatap Annie dan Eren bergantian. Mungkin mereka butuh waktu.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Kalian istirahatlah." ucap Hange kemudian.

Masih ada hal yang belum terungkap. Ah tidak, masih banyak.. sangat banyak. Sampai kapan takdir akan menyembunyikan kebenaran itu?

.

.

Pasukan pengintai tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Mereka duduk bersama rekan masing-masing, entah itu satu angkatan, satu tim, atau satu kampung halaman.

Para petinggi pasukan pun berada di tempat yang sama. Ya.. dengan porsi makan malam yang berbeda tentunya.

Para anggota baru berada dalam satu meja. Saat itu mereka sibuk membicarakan perkiraan mereka tentang rencana para petinggi terhadap Annie, orang yang dipilih sebagai bahan uji coba. Dengan tetap waspada agar prajurit lain tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Annie tidak berada bersama mereka sekarang, entah berada dimana anak itu.

Salah satu dari angkatan 104 dengan wajah seperti kuda, Jean Kristein, dengan seriusnya membuka pembicaraan mereka malam itu.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang sedang dilakukan para atasan kita?"

"Tidak ada." balas seseorang berkepala pelontos.

Jean memasang wajah kesal setelahnya. Jangan-jangan yang merasa ganjil dengan tindakkan atasannya hanyalah dia.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mereka lakukan jika tiba-tiba mengumpulkan kita dan memilih Annie untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada dia kan?"

Mikasa Ackerman dan teman masa kecilnya, Armin Arlent, ikut memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan Jean. Begitu juga dengan pria berbadan besar, Reiner, dan pria jangkung, Berlthod.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Eren-_sensei_." guman Armin pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Eren-_sensei_? Kalau tidak salah dia seumuran dengan kita kan? Hebat sekali bisa menjadi dokter diumur semuda itu." Connie -si pria pelontos- berkoar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya saja padanya?" Mikasa akhirnya akat bicara.

Semua menatap gadis bersurai hitam itu heran. Kenapa mengusulkan tindakan nekad itu? Untung-untung jika dokter itu ramah, bagaimana jika tidak? Pikir semuanya dalam diam.

"Kita kan tidak kenal padanya.."

"Aku kenal." Mikasa menjawab.

Terlihatlah ekspresi 'eh?' diwajah orang-orang itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku pernah ditolongnya saat masih kecil."

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara riuh orang-orang disekitar mereka. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak masing-masing kepala. Tapi enggan untuk bertanya karena mimik Mikasa menunjukkan kalau dia tidak mau ditanya lebih dari perkataannya tadi. Jadi mereka memilih untuk bungkam sementara.

Saat itu prajurit dimeja lain sudah keluar dari tempat itu. Menyisakan bangku mereka saja yang masih terisi. Para petinggi pasukan juga keluar satu per satu. Eren yang memang satu meja dengan para petinggi berdiri terakhir, hendak akan keluar.

Saat Eren melewati meja angkatan 104 yang masih penuh itu, Jean langsung berdiri. Menghalangi langkah Eren untuk menuju luar.

Eren menatap heran. Sedikit terganggu dengan ekspresi serius Jean dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Jean langsung mencengkram pundak Eren dengan erat, menambah kesan pentingnya apa yang akan ia tanyakan. Eren mengerjap. Masih merasa heran.

"Jaeger-_sensei_! Apapun yang sedang kalian rencanakan, tolong, berhasillah!"

Pemikiran sederhana itu menyeruak dipikiran Eren. Apapun yang terjadi, Eren dan para petinggi pasukan yang lain juga pasti memperjuangkan keberhasilan rencana ekstrem mereka ini. Meski nyawa taruhannya.

Eren menyingkirkan tangan Jean dipundaknya dengan lembut. Dengan keyakinan yang telah dipupuknya selama ini, ia menatap orang-orang disekitarnya juga. Dan menyadari keberadaan gadis yang sangat familiar dengannya, Mikasa.

"Tanpa disuruhpun, kami akan memperjuanglan itu. Meski harus dibayar dengan banyak nyawa." balas Eren mantap.

Semuanya terhening. Melihat keyakinan di mata emerald dokter itu sudah membuat mereka sedikit yakin akan rencana yang bahkan mereka tidak ketahui tersebut. Mereka harus mengerti jika saja para petinggi memang merahasiakannya dari prajurit baru. Waspada pada kemungkinan penyusup menyamar diantara mereka yang tak berdosa.

"Maaf telah menahanmu, Jaeger-_sensei_." ucap Jean kemudian. Mempersilahkan Eren untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Mereka tak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Hanya diam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Setelah berpikir seharian di ruang kerjanya, Hange akhirnya menemukan satu hal yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya tentang perubahan raksasa itu. Tujuan. Ya, tujuan. Seseorang yang akan berubah menjadi raksasa haruslah memiliki tujuan yang jelas.

Pemikiran itu tidaklah datang sendirinya. Irvine juga ikut andil dalam menemukan hal yang kurang dalam percobaan mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan santainya Irvine mengatakan 'mungkin tujuannya harus jelas'. Perkataan santai itu nyatanya membuat Hange memutar otak dengan cepat. Dan bingo. Ternyata hal yang kurang itu berhasil membiat Eren dan Annie berubah menjadi raksasa sekarang, di halaman belakang HQ.

Ya setelah mengetahui hal yang kurang itu Hange memang langsung meminta Eren dan Annie untuk mencobanya, masih dibawah pengawasannya tentu.

Kini raksasa berambut _brunette_ bermata hijau berdiri dengan teriakan khasnya. Juga raksasa -yang bertubuh seperti wanita- dengan rambut pirang khas Annie berdiri tak jauh dari raksasa Eren.

Dengan mata berbinar, Hange menatap kedua raksasa dihadapannya ini. Tiba-tiba merasa sangat yakin bahwa mereka akan berhasil.

"Apa kalian berdua bisa mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" Hange berteriak.

Tak ada balasan dari keduanya tentu. Hanya raungan untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. Hange semakin senang.

"Woaa! _Suge suge!_ Berarti rencana penaklukan dinding Shina akan benar-benar kita lakukan!"

Hange tidak main-main. Ia memang akan melakukannya.

Ditengah kesenangan Hange untuk menguji raksasa Eren dan Annie, seseorang datang dengan tergesa. Memanggil Hange dengan wajah penuh peluh karena berlari ke tempat ini.

"Hange-_san_! Dinding Rose telah hancur! Raksasa kolosal... datang lagi menghancurkan dinding!"

Tak dipungkiri lagi keterkejutan Hange. Wajahnya berubah serius lagi.

"Tunggu intruksi dari Irvine. Kita harus bersiap-siap." ucapnya.

Orang itu berlalu pergi setelah memberi hormat. Menyisakan Hange dan dua raksasa yang masih berdiri disana.

"Kesuksesan percobaan ini ternyata harus cepat-cepat diuji keberhasilannya. Eren, Annie, kalian akan menjadi kartu As kami."

.

.

Orang-orang berlarian dengan histeris menghindari raksasa yang terus berdatangan dari lubang di dinding yang dibuat raksasa kolosal beberapa menit lalu. Baru beberapa menit tapi sudah memakan korban yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya.

Tragedi menyakitkan beberapa tahun lalu kembali terulang. Kenangan pahit para warga yang juga mengalami kejadian yang dulu kembali memghantui mereka. Mereka tidak bisa terus berlari menghidar dan bersembunyi dari raksasa. Mereka pasti akan ditemukan dengan mudah. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan nyata dari militer.

Disaat yang sama para prajurit dari garisson hanya bisa mengefakuasi sebagian warga, dibantu oleh polisi militer.

Para prajurit _trainee_ juga ikut turun ke lapangan meski rasa takut menjalar hebat dalam diri mereka. Wajar saja, ini tugas pertama mereka menghadapi raksasa langsung seperti ini. Jadi tak sedikit juga yang berakhir menjadi santapan raksasa tanpa sempat menggunakan kedua pedang ditangan mereka.

Untunglah pasukan pengintai datang saat raksasa semakin banyak menyerbu.

Prajurit pasukan pengintai yang memang sudah biasa berhadapan dengan raksasa, dengan lihai terus bergerak menggoreskan pedang di tenguk raksasa yang mereka temui. Tidak ada lagi kata 'sayatan kurang dalam' bagi mereka yang sudah sangat terbiasa.

Disamping menghabisi raksasa-raksasa itu, pasukan pengintai juga sempat menangkap satu raksasa hidup untuk diuji seperti biasa. Dan tak usah ditanya lagi siapa yang menyuruh mereka menangkap raksasa itu hidup-hidup.

Ini baru perlawanan biasa yang dilakukan pasukan pengintai. Mereka belum menggunakan kartu As baru yang mereka miliki. Karena keadaan belum terlalu mendesak, kecuali raksasa yang terus berdatangan dari luar dinding. Mungkin saat ini mereka harus menggunakan kartu As itu. Pion berharga siap bertempur.

"Dengar, Eren, Annie, kalian harus membawa batu besar didekat gereja untuk menutupi lubang yang dibuat raksasa kolosal!" perintah Irvine.

Tampaknya raksasa Eren dan Annie mengerti akan tugas mereka itu. Dan keduanya langsung berlari menuju tempat beradanya batu besar yang dimaksud Irvine.

Setelah itu ternyata ada seseorang yang menunggu penjelasan disamping Irvine, yaitu Levi. Orang yang menaruh kecurigaan baru-baru ini.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat mengerti akan hal ini? Apa yang kau sembunyikan yang aku tidak tahu?" tanyanya.

Belum sempat Irvine menjawab, datang lagi seseorang yang tampaknya juga menuntut penjelasan.

"Komandan, apa... maksud kedua raksasa tadi? Apa... mereka sekutu kita?" ternyata itu Jean.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Fokuslah pada tugasmu."

Irvine berlalu pergi dengan manuver 3D-nya. Meninggalkan Levi dan kadet 104 itu.

"Tsk. Dasar topeng kemanusiaan." Levi mengumpat. Dan lalu meninggalkan Jean yang masih dalam kebingungan. Musuh masih banyak, tidak mungkin mereka terus berleha-leha dalam kebingungan kan.

.

.

"Graauuuuuu!"

Suara pekikan raksasa Eren terdengar nyaring saat ia berhasil mengangkat batu besar. Sedangkan Annie berjaga disampingnya.

Pergerakan mereka berdua diawasi juga oleh beberapa orang kepercayaan Hange dan beberapa orang dari garisson. Bersiaga jika saja hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ya meski dari pasukan garisson sendiri masih menaruh ketidakpercayaan pada 2 percobaan aneh pasukan pengintai ini.

Raksasa Eren mulai melangkah dengan tangan yang membopong batu besar dipundaknya. Jarak dari tempat mereka berada sekarang dengan dinding yang hancur cukup jauh. Akan sangat membutuhkan energi yang banyak untuk itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benturan keras. Suara itu berasal dari dinding yang sudah berlubang diujung sana. Orang-orang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya setelah kepulan asal mulai menipis. Dan ketakutan itu kembali mencuat.

"I-itu... Raksasa lapis baja.."

Suara kematian terasa menyertai gerakan cepat raksasa lapis baja. Gerakan cepat menuju tempat raksasa Eren dan Annie berada. Semua orang menyingkir diiringi histeris.

Api bisa terlihat keluar dari mulut raksasa itu.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan akhirnya raksasa lapis baja benar-benar berada didepan mereka. Tepatnya langsung meninju raksasa Annie.

Menerima pukulan itu, Annie melindungi sasaran pukulan dengan kristal-kristal yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dari permukaan kulit. Seperti sebuah reaksi perlindungan.

Para prajurit bingung harus melakukan apa. Pertarungan antar raksasa baru mereka lihat kali ini. Untunglah Irvine datang dan memberi perintah.

"Tetap berjaga! Dan Eren, lanjutkan tugasmu membawa batu!"

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan mendadak antara raksasa Annir dengan raksasa lapis baja. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa raksasa lapis baja hanya menyerang raksasa Annie? Tidak dengan raksasa Eren atau para prajurit yang mencoba menembakkan senapan padanya? Ada yang janggal. Termasuk Irvine, yang diam-diam menyeringai melihat pertarungan antar raksasa itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

**.**

**-TBC-**

.

.

Chapter ini udah dulu aja ya... Mentok.

Pokonya masalah semakin banyak.

Semakin banyak juga hal yang belun terungkap.

Hohoho~ author seneng kalo berhasil bikin readers penasaran

Nista sekali...

Tetep tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan kasih review yaaa

Ok, see you next chapter

Ja ne

-_Author Shigeyuki-_


	6. Chapter 6

**New Fate**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**New Fate © Author Shigeyuki**

_**Takdir baru yang tak disangka-sangka. Kawan dan musuh yang masih disembunyikan takdir.**_

**Warning : AR, Typo bertebaran, kalimat aneh, maksa, ngasal, dan mungkin sedikit OOC.**

**Siap-siap kantung muntah jika tidak sanggup baca.**

**Chapter 6 ini sengaja author panjangin dari biasanya gpp ya? Jadi publish-nya juga lama gpp ya? Tapi ini siap dinikmati kok..**

**Jujur, author sangaaaaat senang membaca review dari para readers. Ternyata banyak yg penasaran~**

**KiseYuzuriha? Merasa sangat familiar... Jika iya itu kau, otouto, tumben sekali meninggalkan jejak. **

**.**

**Aa, Author juga sebenernya penasaran sama Irvine, kok author bikin Irvine jadi gitu ya?**

**Melly Guslow pun bernyanyi.. Ada apa dengan Irvine~**

**Haa, author pengen ketawa nista dulu boleh yak?**

**Buahahahahahahaha xD**

**Please enjoy**

**RnR**

**Readers adalah semangat author**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chaprer 6**

.

.

.

Annie kalah dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan raksasa lapis baja. Raksasa Annie yang dielu-elukan sebagai salah satu karti As pasukan pengintai kini sudah hampir lenyap karena menguap.

Hange tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, ia langsung memerintahkan bawahannya membawa tubuh Annie yang masih terjebak di tengkuk raksasa, dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Tapi apa yang diperintahkan Hange tidak bisa dengan mulus diindahkan. Raksasa lapis baja menghalang-halangi para prajurit. Bahkan setengah dari mereka sudah tinggal nama karena remuk diinjak ataupun diremukkan. Pemandangan mengerikan itu membuat bayang-bayang kekalahan kembali terlihat dimata semua orang. Harapan mereka hanya tinggal satu, raksasa Eren.

Kekacauan mengalami peningkatan ekstrim. Asap kekalahan terlihat dimana-mana. Meski seluruh warga sipil sudah diungsikan, pekik histeris diganti oleh suara para prajurit. Hey, mereka tetap manusia yang memiliki rasa takut pada musuh ganas sebesar itu kan. Tidak ada salahnya berteriak histeris untuk pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah berada di depan mulut raksasa, siap dilahap.

Eren melihat pemandangan menakutkan itu dalam sudut pandang raksasa. Tubuhnya seakan remuk membawa batu besar dipundahnya ini. Sungguh, jalan yang ia gunakan sangatlah berbeda dengan pemikiran awal. Ia tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa dirinya akan mengalami tugas berat dibalik kendali tengkuk raksasa.

Selama Eren berjalan menuju gerbang yang hancur, ia dapat menyadari ada beberapa pasukan elit yang melindunginya dari raksasa lain. Ternyata meskipun Eren dalam wujud raksasa, raksasa yang asli masih mengenali bau manusia untuk dimangsa.

Suara gemuruh jauh dibelakangnya seolah memberitahunya akan apa yang terjadi. Eren harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dahulu agar bisa melihat hal yang terjadi dibelakangnya itu.

Tanpa disangka, dua raksasa menghampiri raksasa Eren, hendak menyerang.

Para pasukan elit yang berjaga dibawah langsung mengambil tindakan sebelum dua raksasa itu sempat mendekati Eren.

Dengan sudut mata yang memandang ke bawah, terlihat bagaimana para pasukan elit itu dengan lincah menghabisi raksasa dengan sekali tebas. Tidak heran kenapa mereka disebut pasukan elit.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Eren bisa mencapai dinding. Dengan sedikit menggeram, ia melangkah semakin mantap.

Dan sebuah serangan datang. Raksasa lapis baja tiba-tiba berlari menghampirinya, langsung menghantam tubuh raksasa Eren. Mendapat serangan itu, Eren terpelanting sehingga batu yang ia bawa terlempar ke depan. Beruntung sekali karena batu itu tepat menutup lubang di dinding. Tapi tetap tidak beruntung bagi Eren, dia langsung mendapat serangan dari raksasa lapis baja. Ini benar-benar tidak mudah.

Hange yang mengawasi pergerakan Eren, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Selain itu, ia juga diminta untuk tidak mencampuri pertarungan raksasa oleh Irvine. Disamping memikirkan apa maksud Irvine, Hange juga berpikir bahwa.. sepertinya raksasa lapis baja adalah manusia yang berubah menjadi raksasa, seperti Eren dan Annie. Ia sangat yakin akan kemungkinan itu. Dan jika raksasa lapis baja adalah manusia, berarti raksasa kolosal juga manusia. Bagaimana bisa raksasa kolosal yang merupakan raksasa paling besar mampu pergi dengan cepat setelah menembus dinding? Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa pergerakan raksasa kolosal itu sangat lambat, semakin tidak mungkin dia melarikan diri dengan cepat kan? Datang dengan tiba-tiba dan pergi juga dengan tiba-tiba.

Geraman raksasa kembali terdengar. Hange semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Diam-diam melirik pada Irvine yang berdiri jauh darinya. Menatap pria _blonde_ itu dengan penuh kecurigaan. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan kan? Disaat apa yang dilakukan Irvine bertujuan untuk kebebasan umat manusia, semencurigakan apapun dirinya, Hange tetap harus mengikuti apa yang ia katakan. Irvine pasti tahu banyak. Sejak... adanya perubahan raksasa dari manusia ini.

Irvine menyadari tatapan Hange dari tadi, juga tatapan Levi disampingnya. Tatapan meminta penjelasan. Tapi tentu saja Irvine tidak akan memberi penjelasan apapun padanya. Apapun yang terjadi, mungkin. Baiklah, sekarang terlalu banyak orang yang menaruh kecurigaan padanya. Dan jujur, itu sangat mengganggu kegiatannya.

Selama orang-orang terjerembab dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Raksasa Eren sudah mulai menguap. Dan lihat, raksasa lapis baja masih berdiri dengan angkuh disana. Apa yang bisa dilakukan para prajurit? Memotong tengkuknya? Melemparinya meriam? Hey.. itu raksasa lapis baja, lapis baja berarti dilapisi baja. Tidak mudah dilawan hanya dengan meriam dan dua bilah pisau. Mungkin baginya hanya sebuah sayatan kecil dari potongan kaca dan lemparan batu kerikil.

Dengan cepat Irvine menyuruh asistennya untuk melakukan rencana yang telah disiapkan sejak tadi.

"Siapkan semuanya!"

"Baik, komandan!"

Asistennya itupun langsung memberi aba-aba pada prajurit yang lain untuk bersiap menyerang.

Levi mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mata birunya melirik ke sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Ternyata Irvine berencana menangkap raksasa lapis baja hidup-hidup.

"Aku akan mencabut kecurigaanku padamu jika kau mempercayaiku untuk tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dan apa yang kau tahu." ucap Levi tiba-tiba.

Irvine melirik sesaat. Mata safirnya berkilat saat mendengar hal itu.

"Kau kira aku tidak mempercayaimu?"

Kali ini Levi yang melirik. Pertanyaan aneh.

"Jika kau mempercayaiku kau tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku akan melakukan rencana penangkapan ini. Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan kasar Irvine menghembuskan napasnya. Sejak kapan Levi jadi selogis ini? Padahal dulu dia tidak pernah tidak sejalan dengannya seperti ini. Atau masih sejalan? Tapi berbeda paham karena kesalahpahaman?

"Terkadang tidak semua yang harus kau ketahui, Levi. Terkadang ada hal yang sebaiknya tidak kau ketahui."

"Tapi terlalu banyak yang kau sembunyikan."

"Oh ya?"

Belum sempat Levi mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan, asisten Irvine menyatakan kesiapan penyerangan. Jadi berakhirlah perbincangan mereka, dengan hasil yang masih ambigu.

Irvine maju beberapa langkah, untuk memudahkannya melihat bagaimana rencananya dilaksanakan.

"Tembak!" pekiknya dengan keras.

Suara gemuruhpun terdengar setelahnya. Panah dengan tali baja menyerbu dengan bertubi-tubi ke arah raksasa lapis baja. Sangat banyak. Otomatis raksasa lapis baja langsung menutup tenguknya dengan kedua tangan. Keadaannya terdesak sekarang. Ternyata jika diserah dengan bersamaan panah-panah tajam itu berhasil menembus kerasnya kulit si raksasa.

Saking seriusnya melihat penyerangan itu, Levi mengingat sesuatu. Ada yang terlupakan sebelumnya. Dan itu..

"Irvine! Apa Eren sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuh raksasanya?"

Irvine tersenyum diam-diam, kemudian kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Bawa dia sekarang!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi Levi langsung memakai peralatan 3DMG untuk menuju raksasa Eren yang tengah menguap. Jika benar-benar terlambat Eren akan melebur bersama daging raksasa itu.

"Tembak lagi!" Irvine berseru.

"Tapi komandan! Levi heichou sedang ada dibawah juga!"

"Dia memiliki insting yang bagus, jadi tidak usah hiraukan dia. Kau mau kita kehilangan raksasa incaran kita?"

"T-Tidak komandan! Maafkan saya!"

Seringai kembali terlihat saat tembakan panah kembali meluncur dengan cepat, seolah diperlambat disaat yang sama Levi sudah mengeluarkan tubuh Eren yang tak sadarkan diri, membopongnya menjauh dari medan perang. Tidak menyadari tembakan tengah diluncurkan kembali.

"Aku ingin kau tidak banyak bicara untuk sebentar saja. Hanya sebentar, aku tidak akan membunuhmu sungguhan." Irvine bermonolog.

Entah kenapa, satu panah meleset dari target sesungguhnya. Meleset pada objek bergerak disekitar raksasa lapis baja.

Mata Levi membesar, ia langsung melempar tubuh Eren yang tak berdaya yang ia bawa. Eren adalah orang penting di pasukan sekarang, tidak boleh mati dengan konyol seperti ini.

Dan hasilnya, Levi yang mendapatkan panah itu. Tepat diperut sebelah kanan. Darah dari mulutnya perlahan turun. Levi menggeram dalam hari, menggertakkan giginya hingga terdengar suara gemeletuk. Ia melepaskan panah diperutnya dengan paksa. Rasa sakitpun menjalar hebat.

"Irvine.."

Jika ia akan mati hari ini, ia bersumpah akan menghantui Irvine selamanya.

"Jangan harap aku akan menurutimu setelah ini, ukh.."

Akhirnya Levi tumbang. Sepertinya panah itu menghancurkan organ dalamnya.

Hange, yang kebetulan melihat apa yang terjadi dibawah sana, terkejut menyadari Levi tumbang. Ia pun sadar akan adanya darah, ini bahaya. Hange langsung turun, berlari menghampiri Levi yang tergeletak setengah sadar.

"Levi! Kau masih sadar kan?! Aku akan membawamu ke markas!"

"Ukh.. bawa Eren saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Hange tersenyum meremehkan. Selalu saja..

"Aku tahu kau prajurit terkuat umat manusia, tapi saat terluka tetap saja kau membutuhkan pertolongan. Tidak selamanya kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Kau terlalu banyak... membuang-buang waktu. Bocah dokter itu harus cepat dibawa."

"Iya iya aku tahu. Tapi.. apa.. dia?"

Levi semakin merasakan rasa sakit dilukanya itu. Merasa mengerti tentang apa yang ditanyakan Hange, Levi menjawabnya dengan gumanan mengiyakan, sudah tidak sanggup untuk banyak berbicara. Darah yang keluar juga sudah bergelimpah dipermukaan yang menahan tubuhnya. Apa ini akhir untuk Levi?

"Jangan bercanda akan mati sekarang, itu tidak lucu, Levi."

Hange berusaha menghibur diri sendiri dengan ucapannya. Menyakini bahwa Levi akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Dia tidak boleh meremehkan prajurit terkuat kan?

Wanita itupun meminta prajurit lain untuk mengevakuasi Levi dan Eren. Hange masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya menangkap raksasa hidup-hidup. Ya meski ia baru diminta beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum penyerangan dimulai. Ia sama-sama tidak diberitahu akan adanya rencana ini. Tugas tetaplah tugas. Irvine tetaplah komandan, orang yang berkuasa penuh.

Setelah memastikan Levi dan Eren sudah dibawa ke tempat yang aman untuk ditangani, Hange melangkah menuju raksasa lapis baja. Mengangkat dirinya dengan peralatan manuver untuk berdiri diatas gedung yang tepat menghadap wajah sang raksasa yang tak berkutik karena tertahan banyak tali baja.

Mimik Hange terlihat sangat serius. Tidak menyadari Irvine sudah berada dibelakangnya untuk mengawasi.

"Akhirnya kita bisa saling bertatapan seperti ini." ucap Hange masih serius.

Tentu saja raksasa lapis baja tidak merespon apa-apa. Dia hanya bungkam dalam posisi yang sama.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? Apa tujuanmu? Menyerang dua raksasa kami seenaknya."

Masih tak ada respon. Hal itu membuat Hange semakin muak pada raksasa dihadapannya. Kenapa tidak? Raksasa ini sudah terlalu banyak membuat kerusakan. Menjatuhkan banyak korban juga. Dan kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat topeng kemanusiaan Irvine dipakai.

Hange berbalik. Mendapati. Irvine berada dibelakanngnya, Hange langsung menatap pria itu. Memberi kode untuk mengambil alih mengintrogasi raksasaa ini, meskipun sia-sia hasilnya.

Irvine mengerti maksud Hange dan ia melangkah menempati posisi Hange tadi. Sedangkan wanita nyentrik itu memacu peralatannya. Dengan suasana hati yang semakin buruk, ia melayang menuju belakang raksasa lapis baja. Berdiri sedikit jauh dari target. Menunggu waktu berjalan agar misinya berhasil.

Selama proses menunggu, langit diatasnya berubah kelam. Cahaya matahari sore yang tadinya bersinar dengan sangat indah melatari teror menyakitkan ini, mulai tertutup awan hitam. Siap untuk mengguyur dunia kecil itu dengan tangisan langit. Miris sekali. Hange merasa sudah kehilangan salah satu orang panutannya, orang yang paling dipercaya dalam hidupnya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini.. padahal dulu Irvine tidak pernah seperti itu, sengaja menyakiti anak buahnya.

Ditatapnya langit yang muram. Alisnya yang dari tadi berkerut menahan emosi sedikit demi sedikit merileks dengan sendirinya. Helaan napas terdengar.

Saat setitik air jatuh diatas wajahnya, Hange langsung mengangkat kedua pedangnya dengan mantap, hendak melaksanakan tugasnya, mengiris tengkuk raksasa lapis baja dan mengeluarkan orang didalamnya.

Tidak disangka saat Hange melayang diudara dan menyerang tengkuk itu, si raksasa tidak sekeras yang ia bayangkan. Pedang miliknya bisa menembus daging itu seperti pada raksasa biasa. Tentu saja Hange tidak mengiris dengan sembarangan, jika tidak bisa-bisa orang yang ada didalamnya ikut teiris.

Asap putih menyembur dari bekas sayatan Hange, membuat dia terpental akibat kuatnya semburan asap itu. Tapi untungnya Hange menancapkan gear-nya pada tubuh si raksasa. Jika kehilangan pandangan sedikit saja ia akan kehilangan apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Hange berusaha semakin mendekat pada sumber keluarnya asap, melebarkan sayatan itu untuk melihat orang didalamnya.

Ia sudah bersumpah dalam hati, ia tidak akan terkejut jika ternyata orang didalamnya adalah orang yang ia kenal, anak buahnya, atasannya, atau mungkin prajurit baru. Hatinya sudah bulat untuk mengorek informasi dari objek tawanannya saat ini.

Dengan hanya 2 bilang pedang, Hange sekuat tenaga menyayat daging dihadapannya. Ia merasa sudah semakin dekat ia menemukan orang didalamnya. Dan bingo, dapat.

"Ternyata kau.."

Tak ada rasa terkejut sama sekali. Hange hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama saat menatap langit tadi.

"Reiner Braun."

Misinya selesai dengan cepat. Mendapat salah satu musuh yang diincar selama ini. Dengan bayaran yang sangat besar tentunya.

Disaat seperti ini Hange malah mengingat masa lalu. Mungkin hujan ini mengingatkannya. Itu hanya kenangan kecil.. kenangan yang ia pegang sebagai kepercayaan seumur hidup. Tapi mungkin tidak lagi, tidak lagi seumur hidup.

Hujan semakin deras terjadi.

.

.

_Saat itu Hange masihlah pemula, anggota baru pasukan pengintai yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang pengorbanan. Umurnya masih sekitar 16 tahun._

_Baru sekali dirinya mengikuti ekspedisi luar dinding. Dan menurutnya itu adalah mimpi buruk. Baiklah, dia memang tidak takut pada raksasa, tapi dia takut pada pengorbanan. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Hange melihat bagaimana rekan-rekan seangkatannya tewas lebih dulu. Menyakitkan memang. Dia tidak lagi memiliki teman untuk mengobrol. Karena Hange adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari angkatannya. Entah ini harus dibanggakan atau tidak._

_Namun setelah ia berkenalan dengan kapten regunya saat itu, Irvine Smith, ia mulai berpikir bahwa keselamatan yang ia alami adalah keberuntungan yang harus dibanggakan. Dengan begitu ia bisa melanjutkan peejuangkan rekannya yang telah pergi lebih dulu. Dengan begitu Hange bisa menciptakan kehidupan tanpa dinding yag selama ini membelenggu semua orang. Manusia diciptakan bukan untuk hidup dibatasi dinding. Mereka hidup untuk menikmati seluruh permukaan bumi, tanpa dibatasi apapun, bebas. Hange bangkit darisana_.

_Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Irvine memperkenalkan Hange pada anggota baru pasukan pengintai yang langsung direkrut oleh kaptennya itu sendiri._

_"Hange, ini Levi. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi asistenku."_

_Hange tersenyum ramah pada orang baru itu. Mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan tapi tidak diindahkan oleh lawannya._

_"Dia memang seperti itu, mulailah untuk terbiasa." ucap Irvine mencoba untuk menjelaskan._

_Hari itu ketiganya pergi ke halaman belakang HQ untuk membicarakan strategi yang ditugaskan pada Irvine, juga untuk saling membuka diri sebagai rekan seperjuangan._

_"Jadi seperti itu, formasi ini memang sangat beresiko tapi jika berhasil akan meminimalisir korban yang mati." ucap Irvine sebagai akhir pembicaraan mereka tentang strategi ekspedisi luar dinding._

_Hange mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sedangkan Levi tampak biasa saja, tidak peduli apa rencananya yang ia pikirkan adalah proses._

_"Ano, kenapa anda merekrut Levi?"_

_Irvine yang sedang melipat kertas formasi miliknya berhenti seketika setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hange. Kemudian pria blonde itu tersenyum santai sambil melanjutkan melipat kertas ditangannya._

_"Dia bisa diandalkan. Ya kan, Levi?"_

_Levi mendecih. Merasa dijadikan alat tapi tetap saja patuh._

_"Dulu Levi pembunuh bayaran di dunia kejam ibukota. Aku menemukannya saat bertugas kesana. Awalnya memang sulit untuk membawanya kemari, tapi lihat sekarang?"_

_Hange sedikit terkejut saat tahu masa lalu Levi. Bukan terkejut karena takut atau semacamnya, tapi terkejut karena Irvine bisa menaklukan pembunuh bayaran itu dan dijadikan prajurit matang yang pastinya bukan produk gagal._

_"Nee Levi, kenapa menerima ajakan kapten Irvine?" tanya Hange penasaran._

_Pria yang ditanya mendelik, sebenarnya tidk mau mengungkit tentang ini. Namun ya apa boleh buat, memberitahukannya pada gadis nyentrik ini sepertinya tidak masalah._

_"Aku ingin mengakhiri dunia kejam yang sempit ini. Semuanya busuk jika terus berada dalam kandang yang sama."_

_Alasan yang tidak benar-benar tulus._

_"Dan memberikan artian kebebasan yang sesungguhnya pada semua orang, agar mereka sadar."_

_Hange melihat kilatan tekad di mata biru milik Levi. Sepertinya alasan yang ini benar-benar tulus. Baguslah jika orang-orang yang sadar akan kebebasan yang terbelenggu ini semakin bertambah. Mungkin akan terwujud sesuatu yang nyata nantinya._

_"Kita akan mewujudkan itu bersama jika melakukan tindakan sekarang juga. Musuh kita sama, jadi tujuan kita juga harus sama."_

_Senyuman mengembang terlihat diwajah Hange. Senang memiliki orang kepercayaan dan teman baru. Semoga semuanya bertahan hidup lebih lama agar impian itu terwujud. Jika tidak bertindak sekarang, kapan lagi. Jika mereka tidak berani melakukannya, siapa lagi. Jika musuh sudah ada didepan mata, tunggu apa lagi_.

_Para pejuang baru dan lama yang menyatukan tekad bersama. Siap melawan musuh besar umat manusia selama ini. Tidak akan puas hanya dengan melempar satu panah, tidak akan berhenti sampai musuh terakhir jatuh. Sampai dua sayap yang terpampang dipunggung mereka merasakan kebebasan yang nyata, terbang dengan indahnya menyorakkan kemenangan. Jiyuu no tsubasa._

_._

.

.

Senyuman kecut menghiasi wajah Hange yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan. Mengingat bagaimana masa lalu, kejadian 8 tahun lalu itu, miris sekali. Irvine tampaknya sudah berbeda jalan dengannya dan Levi. Mulai memberontak kah? Atau tujuannya sudah berubah? Tidak lagi untuk kebebasan umat manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak pernah ada..

Hange memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas. Untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin merasakan istirahat dulu. Padahal dulu dia tidak pernah kenal kata istirahat. Masalah emosi ternyata memang lebib berat. Apalagi menyangkut kepercayaan dan rasa dikhianati. Sekarang ia ingin membiarkan dirinya sedikit berpikir jernih. Baru setelah itu menjenguk Levi. Dan lalu bertanya semampunya pada Irvine. Hanya itu. Terdengar sederhana tapi langkah Hange terasa berat baginya. Terkadang hal kecil bisa terasa sangat berat jika datangnya bertubi-tubi. Seperti yang dihadapi Hangr saat ini. Terlalu miris.

.

.

.

Cahaya lampu minyak menerangi seisi ruangan itu. Jendela yang terbuka menghembuskan angin malam yang cukup dingin setelah guyuran hujan sore tadi. Cahaya yang minim itu memperjelas keberadaan orang yang terduduk melamun diatas ranjang. Pria _brunette_ dengan mata emerald tengah memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya, pada Annie, pada para prajurit, dan raksasa lapis baja yang terlihat samar-samar dalam ingatannya.

Misi dirinya menjadi raksasa untuk pertama kalinya sudah selesai, dan berakhir dengan sangat ambigu.

Eren tahu sesuatu, setelah mendapat informasi dari Hange beberapa menit lalu. Mereka berhasil menangkap raksasa lapis baja, yang ternyata adalah kadet angkatan 104 yang baru masuk beberapa waktu lalu, seangkatan dengan Annie. Eren juga diberitahu bahwa Levi mendapat serangan salah sasaran yang disengaja. Satu yang tidak Eren mengerti, kenapa raut wajah Hange sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ada yang terjadi si pasukan pengintai, yang tidak ia ketahui itu apa. Berhubungan dengan orang-orang penting disana.

Eren merutuk dalam hati. Jika saja ia tidak kehilangan kesadaran setelah kalah melawan raksasa lapis baja, ia mungkin tidak akan melewatkan apa yang terjadi. Tidak akan setidakmengerti ini.

Mata emeraldnya menerawang jauh keluar jendela yang terlihat gelap. Perban dikepalanya seolah menyadarkannya bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja pasca transformasi siang tadi.

Ia tidak merasa hidup saat ini. Otaknya berusaha untuk terus berpikir, bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan semua hal yang ia mulai. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengundurkan diri dari semua misi ini. Tidak mungkin ia dengan teganya menghancurkan harapan besar yang ia bawa dipundaknya. Tidak semudah itu mengakhiri apa yang ia mulai sendiri. Itu membutuhkan keberanian yang sangat besar, juga tidak takut resiko yang akan didapat dari tindakannya itu.

Ini harus diakhiri saat musuh benar-benar lenyap. Harus berakhir saat mereka berhasil mencapai tujuannya. Ia tidak mau lagi bemimpi akan dunia luar, ia ingin merasakannya dengan nyata, dengan tubuh yang ia pakai.

Perasaan takut mulai mencuat saat Eren menyadari bergitu banyak prajurit yang gugur saat misi hari ini. 214, itu jumlah yang dikatakan Hange. Dan korban terluka 156, termasuk Levi.

Perubahan manusia menjadi raksasa ternyata seberesiko ini. Keberhasilan pasukan pengintai menangkap raksasa lapis baja harus dibayar dengan banyak pengorbanan. Jika ini terus dilanjutkan, entah berapa banyak lagi nyawa yang hilang. Menentang takdir ternyata memang sangat berbahaya. Keberanian macam apa yang dimiliki Eren sampai melakukan sejauh ini. Juga ketakutan macam apa gang membuatnya merasa ragu-ragu. Tidak bisa dimengerti.

Satu perkataan yang membuat Eren bertahan dan akan melanjutkan apa yang ia mulai, dunia memang kejam. Harus berani juga melakukaan sesuatu yang kejam. Membuang rasa kemanusiaan yang tertanam dalam diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu yang memisahkan ruangan ini dengan koridor. Eren langsung memfokuskan diri pada siapa yang mengetuk pintu diluar sana.

Setelah dipersilahlan masuk, orang itu terlihat. Sangat berpengaruh dengan reaksi yang Eren keluarkan. Perasaannya langsung bercampur aduk saat tahu sosok siapa itu.

"A-ayah..?"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya dengan ayah tersenyum tipis. Berjalan menghampiri ranjang Eren dan duduk dikursi yang memang menghadap langsung pada posisi Eren, kursi yang juga digunakan oleh Hange sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Eren?"

Eren masih terdiam. Mencerna apa yang ia dengar dan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Sangat tiba-tiba dan tidak disangka. Kenapa ayahnya, Grisha Jaeger bisa ada disini?

"Tidak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah melakukan transformasi itu ya.. Jadi, Eren, bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Eren mengerjapkan mata. Ini memang terjadi sekarang, bukan merupakan halusinasi semata.

"Tunggu, ayah, kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Kau berada dimana selama ini?"

Grisha tersenyum kecut. Bukan keinginannya meninggalkan anak satu-satunya begitu lama seperti ini, sama sekali bukan maunya.

"Maafkan aku, Eren. Banyak yang harus ayah siapkan."

"Siapkan? Siapkan apa?"

Tatapan sayu ditunjukannya. Yang ia hadapi sangatlah berat.

"Apa ayah tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melepas rindu?"

Saat Grisha hendak memeluk Eren, anaknya itu langsung menahannya. Dengan tatapan serius, Eren mengamati ayahnya. Ada sedikit aura kemarahan dimatanya.

"Tidak. Selama ini meninggalkanku sendiri tanpa jejak, memangnya aku bisa membuka hati dengan mudah? Tidak, ayah. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

Grisha kembali duduk dikursinya. Ternyata Eren sudah berubah banyak. Pemikiran dengan logika dan sikap tangguh yang dewasa. Berkembang begitu banyak selama tidak ia awasi. Rasa bersalah menyeruak begitu saja tanpa diminta.

"Dengar, Eren.. Ayah harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan musuh ayah. Musuh umat manusia. Awal pertentangan raksasa dengan manusia."

"Aku juga melakukan itu, ayah! Tapi apa yang dihasilkan ayah selama ini? Kurasa tidak ada."

"Bukan seperti itu. Ayah sudah memutuskan untuk membantumu dalam kesatuan militer. Tapi ingat satu pesan dariku, jangan terlalu percaya pada komandan Irvine. Dia bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya."

Eren membelalakkan matanya. Seolah berbicara "apa maksudmu?" dengan tersirat.

"Apa maksud... ayah?"

"Awasi saja gerak-geriknya. Ayah harus pergi sekarang, rapat dengan komandan Pixis."

Grisha berdiri dan mengusap pucuk kepala Eren dengan lembut, terseyum hangat lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti saat satu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut sang anak.

"Kenapa.. sampai komandan Irvine juga? Kenapa ayah.. bisa menuduhnya seperti itu?"

Sebuah senyuman kembali terlihat.

"Seperti yang kau tahu dari banyak orang, karena dunia ini kejam."

Lagi. Jawaban itu lagi yang didapatnya dari pertanyaan yang serupa pula. Yang ia lihat setelahnya adalah pintu yang tertutup. Menandakan bahwa dirinya sendiri lagi didalam ruangan itu. Hanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Prajurit terkuat umat manusia itu 'hampir' mati. Nyaris diujung maut saat darah dari lukanya terus keluar tak henti. Untung saja orang yang menangani Levi adalah dokter Grisha, orang profesional dalan bidang kedokteran.

Kekuatan pasukan pengintai akan berkurang jika dia benar-benar mati kan. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, terbaring tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur ruang perawatan. Ini sudah dua hari dari kejadian itu, tapi si pria raven belum diperbolehkan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini Irvine datang menjenguk. Tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya membawa segudang kekesalan bagi Levi. Topeng kemanusiaan untuk apa datang menemuinya?

"Tch, sebuah kehormatan bagiku dijenguk oleh komandan pasukan pengintai, orang yang juga bertanggung jawab tentang lukaku ini."

Irvine hanya tersenyum menanggapi sambutan kedatangannya. Tidak terlalu tersinggung karena memang itu yang terjadi.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Kau jadi banyak bicara ya."

"Kau bercanda? Aku memang orang yang suka berbicara dari dulu."

Tawa garing terdengar. Hanya untuk basa-basi ringan saja sebenarnya, agar pembicaraannya tidak terasa terlalu berat didengar.

Mimik seriuspun muncul tak lama kemudian.

"Levi, maafkan aku soal kejadian 2 hari lalu. Tapi dengarkan aku, kita harus mencurigai Grisha-_sensei_ sebagai musuh kita yang sebenarnya."

Levi menatap heran. Dia sudah diberitahu bahwa Grisha datang dan bergabung dengan militer seperti anaknya, tapi ia baru dengar jika pria berstatus dokter itu patut dicurigai. Entah ini omong kosong atau apa.

"Kenapa beranggapan seperti itu?"

Irvine menjatuhkan pandangan pada segelas air yang berada di meja nakas. Memperhatikamnya dengan asal namun tetap seksama.

"Grisha-_sensei_ kembali ke kawasan ini bersamaan dengan kepulangan kita dari ekspedisi luar dinding kemarin. Ada kemungkinan dia orang yang membawa sobekan buku yang ada di gudang dalam hutan raksasa yang kita temukan, juga orang yang menyimpan cairan untuk berubah menjadi raksasa. Tidak mungkin semua itu dilakukan tanpa maksud tertentu kan?"

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?"

"Karena dia datang seperti raksasa lapis baja, tiba-tiba dan didapatkan dengan mudah."

Levi mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak terlalu yakin akaan perkataan sang komandan. Dia tidak bisa terlalu mempercayainya setelah apa yang ia perbuat. Dia bukan anjing yang selalu patuh pada tuannya setiap saat, bukan anak burung yang selalu dikekang dalam sarang oleh induknya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan langsung percaya?"

Seringai dikeluarkan Irvine, berbarengan dengan dikeluarkannya suntikan berisi cairan berwarna biru bening.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, aku akan membuatmu percaya. Selalu percaya dan patuh padaku."

Dengan cepat suntikan itu ditancapkan pada tangan kiri Levi. Levi langsung meringis saat cairan didalam suntikan memasuki tubuhnya. Dan kinerja otaknya terasa berantakan setelah itu. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia merasa sadar dan tidak secara bersamaan. Tubuh dan perkataannya seolah telah diatur, secara paksa.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Musuh kita Grisha-_sensei_."

"Ya, komandan."

Levi sudah terikat pada skenario Irvine. Pihak mana yang akan menang? Perang dalam satu kesatuan akan segera dimulai.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Konflik semakin panas nih

Dalang dibalik misteri raksasa juga belum terbongkar

Levi dikendalikan

Perang topeng kerjasama antara Grisha dan Irvine

Semakin penasaran kah?

Jika iya, BAGUS! Buahaahaahaa

Ini udah agak panjang dari biasanya kan? Atau kerasa ga panjang-panjang amat?

Aduh gomenne kalau sama sekali tidak memuaskan

Arigatou sudah membaca sejauh ini~

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa

Ja ne ^^

-_Author Shigeyuki-_


	7. Chapter 7

New Fate

.

Shingeki no Kyojin disclaimer by Isayama Hajime-san

New Fate disclaimer by Author Shigeyuki

Cerita gila di kehidupan gila,

Musuh yang sama, dengan jalan yang berbeda

Beuuuh

Kata-katanya mantab -,-b

.

Fuih... akhirnya author kembali yaa ~ setelah sekian lama readers menunggu untuk kedatangan author (ko kaya lirik lagu ya? ._.)

Beribu gomen author sebar buat readers, karena situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan cerita, jadi author vakum cleaner.. eh maksudnya vakum, vakum aja ga pake cleaner, nanti abang levi naksir author dong gara-gara ada vakum cleaner (baaaah :G)

Yu langsung ke cerita aja kalo beg-beg-begitu

RnR please

Dont like dont read

Author bikin ini buat yang suka aja hahaha

.

.

Chapter 7 begin

Hari baru setelah hancurnya dinding Rose dan penyerangan raksasa lapis baja. Eren sudah pulih dan bisa kembali dalam penelitiannya bersama Hange. Hanya bersama Hange. Karena hanya wanita nyentrik itu yang bisa ia percayai saat ini. Begitu pula Hange, hanya bisa mengandalkan Eren.

Eren belum berbicara lagi dengan ayahnya, Grisha Jaeger, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya, Eren menghindari Grisha. Bahkan Eren sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman yang sengaja Grisha tujukan padanya. Dia masih teramat marah pada orang yang seharusnya disebut ayah itu.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Hange pada Irvine, dan sekarang bertambah pada Levi juga. Bukanlah tanpa alasan. Semua itu berasal dari sebuah kejadian 2 hari lalu, dimana Hange ingin membagi kegundahan hatinya tentang sang komandan pada Levi. Tapi berakhir begitu saja dengan balasan Levi yang sangat ganjil.

"_Tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang komandan lakukan. Kau pasti keliru. Aku mempercayai komandan melebihi apapun._" balas Levi saat itu.

Satu hal yang membuat Hange begitu memikirkan hal ini. Selama ia mengenal Levi, ia tidak pernah mendengar pria pendek itu memanggil 'komandan' pada Irvine, meskipun didepan petinggi lain. Sebanyak apapun Levi menghormati Irvine, hubungan mereka berdua tidak terlihat seperti atasan dan bawahan. Levi pasti akan langsung mendecih sebal jika ia dipaksa memanggil sang komandan seperti semestinya seorang bawahan memanggil atasannya.

Sejak hari itu Hange tidak bicara lagi dengan Levi. Ia merasa dirinya sendirilah yang tetap sama seperti dulu. Dirinya tidak berubah seperti kedua rekannya. Atau hal paling buruk yang pernah Hange pikirkan adalah bahwa Irvine dan Levi sedang dikendalikan, oleh seseorang yang memiliki sebuah tujuan tersendiri. Musuh sesungguhnya. Meskipun mustahil, Hange sangat percaya akan adanya cuci otak, para psikopat, serum hilang ingatan, dan berbagai hal lain lagi yang bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan dirinya yang dulu. Ya seperti yang dialami Irvine dan Levi.

Saat ini kedua peneliti yang tengah menjauh dari orang yang disayangi masing-masing sedang berada dalam satu meja diskusi. Sebenarnya ini ruang pribadi Hange, mereka tidak akan bisa menggunakan ruangan rapat yang biasa karena akan langsung diawasi oleh sang komandan. Ya kedua orang ini sudah saling bercerita tentang orang yang mereka hindari saat ini. Dan keduanya saling mengerti karena merasa dalam kondisi yang sama. Keduanya hanya bisa menghela napas dan saling tersenyum getir. Siapa yang harus mereka percayai sesungguhnya?

"Baiklah Eren, bagaimana kalau kita mulai tentang Reiner Braun?" Usul Hange yang mulai menata kertas-kertas bertuliskan laporan hasil introgasinya dengan Reiner Braun, si raksasa lapis baja.

Eren mengangguk tanda setuju. Hange yang melihat respon tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada laporan di tangannya.

"Reiner Braun adalah kadet baru yang seangkatan dengan Annie, kurasa kau sudah tahu tentang itu. Setelah mendesaknya, akhirnya dia mengatakan beberapa hal, meskipun tidak semua ia katakan."

Eren menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Bersiap dengan hasil kesaksian musuh mereka selama ini.

"Dia bilang, semua ini ia lakukan untuk balas dendam. Dan ia tidak sendiri, masih ada musuh kita yang akan menyerang. Entah itu dalam wujud raksasa maupun menjatuhkan kita dari dalam. Dan dari kesaksian yang barusan, aku rasa salah satunya adalah Irvine. Dia menjatuhkan dari dalam pasukan, memecah belahnya."

"Apa menurut anda, Grisha juga begitu?"

Wanita berkaca mata itu berpikir sejenak.

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin semuanya akan jelas sebentar lagi, mungkin."

"Bagaimana dengan Annie?"

Hange sedikit tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Eren mulai meragukan orang yang ia pilih sendiri sebagai rekan.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ah? Tidak, hanya saja.. aku rasa Annie memiliki hubungan baik dengan Reiner. Aku melihat Reiner melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum saat Annie aku pilih waktu itu. Awalnya aku tidak memikirkannya, tapi setelah hari penyerangan itu.. tak ada salahnya jika aku mulai meragukan Annie."

"Tapi.. bukankah Reiner menyerang Annie saat menjadi raksasa?"

"Anda benar. Tapi apa terpikir oleh anda jika saja Reiner sengaja membuat dirinya tertangkap dan mengatakan apa yang telah anda tanyakan padanya? Atau seseorang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan penyerangan itu agar privasi seseorang terlindungi."

Hange membulatkan matanya. Baru pertama kali ia menemukan orang dengan pemikiran seekstrem Eren. Apa yang dikatakan bocah _emerald_ itu memang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan sejauh ini, apa yang Eren pikirkan memang selalu nyata terjadi. Apa ini sebuah anugerah bagi Eren? Entahlah. Hanya anak itu yang tahu.

"Luar biasa.. kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Tidak salah jika kau memang anak Grisha-_sensei_." Ucap Hange tanpa berpikir. Namun setelahnya ia menutup mulutnya sendiri, merasa bersalah karena telah membawa-bawa nama Grisha dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Tak apa Hange-_san_, aku memang anaknya kan. Itu sudah takdirku." balas Eren yang menyadari rasa bersalah yang Hange tunjukan padanya.

"Ah, aku jadi ingat sesuatu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan penyerangan dari dalam yang anda katakan tadi." Eren langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan agar kecanggungan segera menghilang.

"Apa itu?"

"Saat Grisha menemuiku setelah hari penyerangan itu, dia bilang aku harus berhati-hati pada komandan Irvine. Aku rasa.. mungkin ada hubungannya dengan keanehan beliau yang anda katakan."

Lagi-lagi Hange tersentak. Mata coklat itu mengkilat seketika. Bisa terlihat keringat dingin mulai mengucur dengan cepat dipelipisnya.

Saat itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Otomatis keduanya berhenti melakukan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja pun segera dirapikan kembali sebelum Eren membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu rapat mereka. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Grisha, ya Grisha Jaeger.

Kening Eren langsung berkerut seketika melihat kedatangan ayahnya.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Eren? Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Hange. Bawahannya bilang aku bisa menemuinya di ruangan pribadi Hange. Jadi.."

"Silahkan masuk Grisha-_sensei_." Sahut Hange yang masih duduk didalam.

Seketika Eren langsung mendelik pada Hange, sepertinya mereka memang sudah akrab dilihat dari beraninya Eren mendelik pada rekan penelitinya itu.

Eren tak bisa melakukan apapun. Lagipula ini ruangan pribadi Hange, jadi merupakan hak sang pemilik membiarkan siapa yang boleh masuk. Akhirnya Eren kembali ke tempat duduknya. Grisha mengikuti dan duduk disamping putranya. Terlihat harmonis dan tidak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Grisha-_sensei_?" Tanya Hange.

Grisha tampak mempersiapkan apa yang akan ia katakan, mengumpulkan segenap tekad yang ia kumpulkan sebelum ia memutuskan bekerja sama dengan militer. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ia bawa. Beberapa lembar sobekan kertas dan sebuah tabung bening berisikan cairan berwarna hijau cemerlang. Cairan yang terlihat sangat familiar bagi Eren.

"Aku akan mengatakan semua yang aku tahu."

Ditatanya sobekan-sobekan kertas itu diatas meja, dengan urutan yang seharusnya. Kemudian ditatapnyalah mata sang anak yang terlihat penuh tanya dan ambisi yang meluap. Grisha menyukai cara mata itu mengilat menatapnya.

"Eren, akulah raksasa yang bertemu denganmu saat ekspedisi waktu itu."

Waktu seolah berhenti. Ah bukan, bukan berhenti. Lebih tepatnya terasa lebih lama dan mencekam. Denting jam terdengar menggema diruangan itu. Udara terasa menipis saat perkataan selanjutnya terdengar dengan lancar tanpa keraguan.

"Akulah orang yang telah menyobek lembaran-lembaran penting pada buku yang kalian temukan di gubuk itu. Aku juga yang menyimpan cairan aneh yang membuatmu bisa berubah menjadi raksasa."

Masih tidak ada reaksi ucapan dari Eren dan Hange. Mereka berdua masih menunggu Grisha mengatakan selebihnya.

"Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas segala masalah tentang raksasa."

Saat perkataan itu terlontar, Eren langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Grisha dengan amarah yang meluap.

"Apa.. maksudmu?" Tanya Eren dengan emosi yang tertahan dikepalanya.

"Ini semua terjadi sejak aku mengenal Albert Leonhart, teman lamaku."

.

Grisha masih berumur sangat muda. 20 tahun ia sudah berhasil menemukan berbagai penemuan, salah satunya adalah serum yang bisa mengakhiri penjajahan raksasa. Ya, Grisha sudah tahu bahwa raksasa itu berasal dari ketiadaan. Entah siapa yang menciptakannya pertama kali, namun Grisha yakin bahwa seseorang yang menciptakan raksasa memang ingin menghancurkan keberadaan manusia di muka bumi, dengan cara yang kejam.

Saat menemukan serum itu, Grisha ditemani oleh teman seumurannya. Nama rekannya itu adalah Albert Leonhart, pria bermata biru yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil. Hubungan mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara, meskipun Grisha selalu unggul dalam berbagai hal, Albert selalu setia sebagai sahabat karibnya. Sampai sebuah masalah memaksa keadaan untuk berubah.

Albert jatuh cinta pada orang yang menjadi kekasih Grisha saat itu, Carla. Albert tidak mengatakannya pada Grisha, ia hanya bungkam dan diam-diam memandangi Carla saat wanita itu sengaja mengunjungi Grisha ditempat penelitian. Albert hanya menunggu sampai mereka berpisah nanti.

Sampai suatu hari hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"_Albert, aku akan menikah dengan Carla. aku sudah melamarnya dan dia setuju_."

Saat mendengar pernyataan itu, Albert hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan emosi. Dalam hati ia ingin memukul orang dihadapannya, untuk segala kekesalan yang ia pupuk selama ini, untuk selalu berada diatasnya, untuk memiliki apa yang ingin ia miliki, untuk senyuman ramah yang membuatnya muak.

"Grisha, aku membencimu."

Hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil dilontarkan oleh Albert karena setelahnya ia langsung menghilang dari hadapan Grisha. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat atau apapun lagi. Itu terakhir kalinya Grisha bertemu Albert.

Pernikahan tetap ia lakukan. Dan penyempurnaan serum yang ia ciptakan juga terus dilakukan, sendiri. Tapi saat ia akan memulai, ia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa serum itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Serum itu hilang.

Grisha menyimpannya dengan aman tentu saja. Ia menyimpan didalam sebuah kotak dengan kode yang hanya dirinya dan Albert yang tahu. Setelah mengingat berbagai hal, akhirnya Grisha mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Albert yang mengambilnya. Keheningan malam itu hanya bisa Grisha nikmati dengan keheningan yang lain. Grisha mulai merasa bersalah. Albert membencinya karena ia melakukan apa yang membuat Albert muak, meskipun Grisha tidak tahu sebanyak apa yang ia lakukan sampai membuat Albert membawa serum yang sangat menentukan nasib umat manusia.

,

Dilain tempat Albert tengah duduk di kediaman barunya. Pandangannya kosong sambil memegang tabung tertutup berisi serum yang ia curi. Rasa muak yang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini hanya membuatnya semakin berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Grisha.. aku setia padamu. Tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat dilampaui begitu banyak. Sekarang aku mengerti.. kenapa orang yang membuat raksasa sangat ingin menghancurkan manusia, karena manusia selalu egois. Kau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa aku.. adalah keturunan asli orang yang membuat raksasa. Keluarga Leonhart. Aku diam selama ini karena awalnya aku ingin menghentikan penderitaan manusia, tapi sekarang.."

Sebuah seringai terlihat, disusul dengan suara tawa yang arogan.

"Aku akan menghancurkan apa yang selama ini kau perjuangkan, Grisha. Aku.. dengan tanganku sendiri akan membuat penderitaan umat manusia terus berlanjut, dan membuatmu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai mati. Aku akan menghancurkan perjuanganmu, merenggut kebahagiaanmu, bahkan Carla.. aku tidak akan segan membunuhnya untuk membuatmu menderita."

Pria itu kini penuh ambisi. Ambisi untuk terus melanjutkan apa yang diperbuat leluhurnya dulu. Perasaan untuk balas dendam telah membuatnya tak lagi melihat cahaya.

.

.

Tahun-tahun berlalu. Karena hilangnya serum yang ia buat dengan susah payah, Grisha masih belum bisa membuat kembali serum itu. Bahan yang langka membuatnya terus terhambat dalam pembuatan. Sampai anaknya tumbuh besar, serangan raksasa yang membuatnya terpisah dari anak dan istrinya, terlupakan dan tidak tahu keberadaan sang anak dimana.

Grisha memiliki ide baru selagi mencari bahan langka yang ia butuhkan. Ia membuat dirinya sendiri mampu berubah menjadi raksasa. Meski beberapa kali mengalami kegagalan, Grisha akhirnya berhasil menjelma menjadi raksasa berbulu yang bisa berbicara.

Setelah ia tahu bahwa anaknya bekerja sama dengan militer untuk tujuan yang sama dengannya, Grisha bergegas mengikuti perkembangannya. Pergi lebih awal keluar dinding dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang sangat rahasia dari ruang rahasia miliknya. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin Eren menemukannya, namun ia khawatir bahwa dalam pasukan ada musuh yang bersembunyi. Kaki-tangan Albert, yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui.

Grisha sengaja menyimpan cairan yang bisa membuat manusia berubah menjadi raksasa di ruangan itu agar Eren menemukannya, dan bisa mempelajarinya. Grisha memang tidak memiliki rencana untuk ikut bergabung dengan militer seperti anaknya sampai ia bertemu dengan Irvine. Ia tahu banyak tentang komandan pasukan pengintai yang terkenal berwibawa itu, tapi ia merasa ganjil dengan seringai kejam yang tidak sengaja ia lihat saat melintas disekitar markas pasukan pengintai. Seringai itu sangatlah ia kenal. Namun Grisha enggan untuk mengakui pemikiran gilanya tentang hal ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung, ia harus melindungi anaknya dari Irvine, yang ia yakini memiliki banyak andil dari semua kejadian penyerangan raksasa di dinding Rose. Grisha teramat yakin.

.

.

.

Eren sama sekali tidak berkedip mendengarkan cerita panjang yang ia dengar dari ayahnya, begitu pula dengan Hange. Keduanya masih larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Antara percaya dan tidak dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan. Tapi tanpa disangka Eren langsung mengerutkan dahinya, dengan tidak sopan menggebrak meja dan memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya? Kau sudah menghilang begitu lama dan tiba-tiba muncul menceritakan segala hal yang tidak berdasar itu!"

Hening. Grisha hanya menatap balik Eren yang tengah menatapnya penuh amarah. Pria paruh baya itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, menghela napas sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tinggal bagaimana kau menanggapinya. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu percaya padaku kan, Eren?"

Kerutan didahi Eren semakin mendalam. Bukan ini yang ingin ia dengarkan.

"Dan Hange-_san_, aku harap kau bisa membantuku mencari bunga kehidupan, bahan terakhir yang aku butuhkan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ini."

"A-aa baik."

Grisha merapikan kembali lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapannya, menjadi satu tumpukan. Kemudian dengan sopan ia memberikannya pada Hange, mempercayai wanita itu untuk menyimpan berkas penting miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu keberadaan Albert saat ini, tapi aku mempercayai anda untuk menyimpan semuanya. Hanya anda yang tidak dikendalikan saat ini. Tindakan yang tepat menjauhi komandan Irvine, orang yang paling jelas mengalami perubahan. Setelah kita mendapatkan bunga kehidupan itu, aku menjanjikan kebebasan umat manusia."

Grisha membawa tas serta jas putihnya, membungkuk kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu, menyisakan keheningan antara Eren dan Hange. Sangat terlihat jelas adanya perang batin pada Eren, antara harus mempercayai Grisha atau tidak. Terpuruklah sudah.

"Eren.." panggil Hange pada Eren yang masih asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Aku rasa kau harus mulai mempercayainya. Kau tahu itu."

Bunga kehidupan. Bunga berwarna merah darah yang dipercayai hanya sebagai mitos selama ini. Bunga yang hanya hidup ditempat tertentu yang tak banyak orang mengetahuinya. Bunga dengan kegunaan menakjubkan yang sama sekali tidak diketahui orang-orang. Begitu yang tertulis dikebanyakan buku. Tak ada informasi lain yang istimewa. Kebanyakan menyatakan bahwa bunga itu tidak pernah ada dan hanya merupakan khayalan para pendeta. Tak banyak orang yang menganggap bunga itu benar-benar ada. Salah satunya adalah Grisha.

Bunga itu menurutnya adalah salah satu bahan utama membuat serum pemusnah para raksasa. Bukanlah tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun dulu sekali, Grisha pernah ditunjukan sebuah buku oleh kakeknya yang menyatakan awal keberadaan raksasa. Dari sana Grisha tahu bahwa kakeknya adalah salah satu orang yang menyadari asal mula raksasa dari ketiadaan. Buku itu sangat rahasia. Ditulis sendiri oleh sang kakek sebagai bukti pengalamannya. Namun buku itu langsung dibakar sesaat setelah Grisha dipersilahkan membacanya. Kakeknya sangat mempercayai Grisha akan menyelamatkan keberadaban umat manusia. Tidak seperti orang-orang diluar sana yang menyerah sebelum tahu asal muasal musuh mereka. Itulah sebabnya Grisha menghapal setiap komposisi yang ia dapat dari buku itu untuk memusnahkan musuhnya.

Bahan-bahan yang lain tidak aneh, hanya satu yang membuatnya teramat sulit untuk dibuat. Ya bunga kehidupan itu. Bunga yang disebut sebagai bunga yang tumbuh setiap sepuluh tahun sekali.

Bunga itu hanya bisa dipetik saat malam hari, itu yang dikatakan sang kakek. Jika dipetik saat siang, bunga itu akan melebur seperti pasir dan hanya menyisakan ketiadaan. Bunga yang sangat misterius.

Grisha tahu mendapatkan bunga itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dulu saja, ia menemukan bunga itu diatas mayat prajurit yang sudah membusuk dimakan waktu. Bukankah lebih pantas jika bunga itu disebut bunga kematian daripada bunga kehidupan? Sekarang ia tidak tahu akan menemukan bunga kehidupan itu dimana. Tantangan yang cukup sulit karena berhadiahkan kemenangan umat manusia akan raksasa.

Grisha saja tidak tahu dimana ia bisa menemukan bunga kehidupan, apalagi Hange, yang baru mempercayai keberadaan bunga itu. Ya tadinya ia adalah salah satu dari banyaknya orang yang tidak mempercayai adanya bunga kehidupan, itu hanya tahayul baginya, dulu, sekarang ia yang tidak percaya akan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya tahayul itu. Dari setiap penjelasan yang Grisha berikan tadi sore padanya, Hange mulai menyusun berbagai rencana pencarian bunga yang melibatkan anak buahnya, dan mungkin beberapa kadet baru yang ia percayai. Tanpa memberitahu Irvine tentunya. Bunuh diri jika ia memberitahu komandannya itu.

Saat dirinya sibuk menuliskan beribu rencana ditemani lampu minyak yang membuat ruangannya terlihat temaram, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Tanpa keraguan dan memikirkan siapa yang berada dibalik pintu, Hange langsung memersilahkannya masuk.

Barulah wanita itu menyesal setelah melihat sosok dihadapannya saat ini. Itu Levi.

Perasaan malas berbicara mulai muncul dipermukaan dahi Hange. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali mengulang kejadian barusan dan berpura-pura tidak berada didalam ruangan ini.

"Ini aku." ucap Levi, datar.

Tentu saja Hange mengangguk dengan malas. Meskipun lampu diruangannya temaram, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dan tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak tahu orang dihadapannya ini siapa.

"Maksudku, ini aku, yang biasa, sebelum Irvine menyuntikan sesuatu padaku."

Barulah Hange tersentak dan mulai tertarik dengan apa yang Levi katakan. Mungkin sisi yang lain dari pria itu telah nampak, sisinya yang biasa.

"Menyuntikan sesuatu?" Hange mengulang perkataan yang menjadi kata kunci ketertarikannya.

"Aa. Dia menyuntikan sesuatu padaku sebelum aku benar-benar sembuh dari luka yang aku dapat saat penyerangan itu. Setelah disuntik oleh cairan aneh itu, tindakan dan ucapanku sangat bertolak belakang dengan pikiranku. Aku merasa sadar dan tidak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku tahu sesuatu yang disuntikannya itu adalah sesuatu yang membuat aku terlihat menurut padanya dalam berbagai kasus."

Tanpa berhenti mendengarkan dengan seksama, Hange mempersilahkan Levi untuk duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Aku bisa sadar dan tidak. Setelah diselidiki selama beberapa hari, efek suntikan itu akan hilang selama 2 jam sehari. Jadi untuk pertama kalinya aku akan memohon padamu. Aku tahu kau seorang ilmuan, jadi aku memintamu membuat obat penawar dari cairan aneh itu. Agar aku bisa menyelidiki Irvine lebih jauh tanpa kecurigaan darinya."

"Ide bagus. Mungkin aku juga akan meminta bantuan pada Grisha-_sensei_, dia lebih tahu tentang hal seperti ini."

"Tunggu, aku ingat bahwa Irvine menyuruhku untuk menganggap Grisha sebagai musuh. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

"Ya. Sangat berhubungan."

Dapat terlihat sebuah kilatan di mata Levi. Perasaannya sedang kacau, seperti pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu kapan dirinya akan sadar dan tidak. Ia tidak tahu waktu tepatnya ia akan menjadi boneka mainan Irvine. Ia hanya bisa menghitung selama 2 jam jika ia mendapatkan kesadarannya. 2 jam yang singkat untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya Irvine lakukan. Apa tujuan pria itu. Hadiah apa yang ia nanti sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Aku tidak tahu akan berada dalam kondisi ini sampai kapan." tiba-tiba Levi kembali bersuara.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera membuat penawarnya. Dengan begitu penyelidikan kita bisa terus dilakukan padanya."

"Aa.. aku harap kau memegang perkataanmu, Hange."

"Tentu saja." Balas Hange dengan acungan jempol yang terlihat menjanjikan.

"Ah kemarin, aku mendapat hal yang semakin ganjil dari Irvine."

"Apa itu?"

"Seingatku dia tidak suka minum teh, tapi sepanjang hari dia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk minum teh walaupun dia sedang sibuk. Itu aku sadari saat 2 jam berhargaku itu. Dan dia.. lebih sering menyeringai."

"Mungkin dia memikirkan rencana jahatnya."

Levi bangkit berdiri. Bermaksud untuk menyudahi kunjungannya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, agar Irvine tidak curiga dengan 2 jam waktu luangku ini."

Hange mengangguk mengerti. Matanya memandang punggung Levi yang mulai berjalan. Suara pintu dibuka terdengar, tapi Levi tak kunjung melangkah keluar, pria itu menoleh dengan wajah seriusnya pada Hange. Dan mengatakan hal terakhir percakapannya dengan Hange hari ini.

"Kurasa Irvine yang kita hadapi saat ini adalah yang palsu. Firasatku mengatakan Irvine yang asli sedang disekap di suatu tempat rahasia."

.

Eren tak henti memandangi cahaya jingga yang berkumpul dalam satu objek bernama matahari diujung barat. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan penyelidikan terhadap lembaran yang diberikan Grisha pada Hange. Mata emerald itu tampak bosan namun tetap antusias melihat bagaimana cahaya itu akan segera menghilang diiringi tenggelamnya sumber cahaya.

Jujur saja, saat ini Eren enggan memikirkan apapun. Ia merasa lelah. Memikirkan hal yang sama setiap hari dan tak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar. Disaat ia hampir menemukannya, selalu ada hal tambahan yang membuatnya semakin bingung, dan akhirnya kembali memiliki jarak dengan hasil akhir.

Raksasa berasal dari makhluk hidup yang telah mati. Entah itu manusia, hewan, maupun tumbuhan. Itu yang tertulis di lembaran yang ia baca beberapa jam lalu. Tidak semua mamusia, hewan dan tumbuhan bisa berubah menjadi raksasa. Hanya makhluk hidup yang mati dan masih berada dipermukaan tanah. Teramat mustahil memang, tapi cukup masuk akal jika melihat bagaimana takdir manusia yang membelenggu saat ini, takdir yang terdengar mustahil.

Dulu sekali, seseorang menciptakan musuh umat manusia yang masih ada sampai detik ini. Entah bagaimana orang itu menanamkan zat yang bisa menimbulkan perubahan raksasa, yang jelas, semua saksi mata telah lenyap dan mungkin menjadi salah satu raksasa yang berkeliaran diluar dinding.

Satu-satunya cara untuk melenyapkan raksasa adalah dengan memasukan serum pada salah satu raksasa, dengan begitu mereka akan musnah, bersamaan. Seperti sebuah sihir memang. Tapi itu yang ditulis dari buku ayahnya. Ya ayahnya.

Kini Eren tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Mulai dari mencari bunga kehidupan secara diam-diam? Memaafkan ayahnya? Mengungkap kedok Irvine? Atau memikirkan cara lain jika serum dengan bunga kehidupan itu tidak berfungsi seperti yang diharapkan? Eren hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan, untuk sesaat saja.

Ya ia tahu. Dengan menikmati matahari terbenam akan sedikit membuatnya tenang seketika, hanya sedikit. Ditambah dengan usapan lembut angin sore yang membuat helaian _brunette_ miliknya diam-diam ia nikmati juga. Sampai ia tidak menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri disampingnya saat ini, tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu setenang ini, Eren." Ujar seseorang dengan helai _brunette_ yang sama dengan Eren.

Awalnya Eren ingin menoleh setelah mendengar suara yang berhasil membuatnya sedikit kaget. Tapi nyatanya Eren tetap memandang jauh ke objek didepan sana. Orang yang sempat ia pikirkan beberapa detik lalu ternyata berada disampingnya sekarang. Sang ayah.

Sebuah tawa miris terdengar dari mulut Grisha yang juga memandangi objek yang sama seperti Eren.

"Ternyata kau masih marah."

Hening sesaat.

"Itu merupakan hal yang sulit bagiku." Eren bersuara.

"Apa itu?"

"Marah dan memaafkanmu. Keduanya sulit."

Grisha tak menanggapinya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa dari pernyataan Eren. Grisha menyadari setiap kesalahannya, tapi tetap terasa sakit saat anaknya sendiri merasa sulit memaafkannya.

"Aku mencari banyak alasan untuk marah padamu. Dan payahnya semua alasan itu aku rasa tidak masuk akal bagiku. Alasan yang begitu kekanakan dan egois. Dan aku.. tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sangat sulit untuk memaafkanmu."

".. _souka_..."

Eren kini menengadahkan kepalanya, memandangi awan senja yang berarak dengan menakjubkan.

"Tapi aku mempercayaimu." Ucap Eren yang masih menengadah.

Diam-diam Grisha tersenyum. Meski ia masih melihat jiwa kekanakan pada Eren, ternyata ada jiwa lain yang terlihat dengan jelas. Jiwa yang menunjukkan anaknya ini sudah dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah. Rasa bangga tiba-tiba meluap begitu saja. Grisha sasar bahwa dirinya tidak ikut andil dalam terbentuknya jiwa dewasa Eren, tapi tetap saja rasa bangga itu menyelimutinya saat ini.

"Dan aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak mengakui bahwa kau adalah ayahku. Aku harus.. memanggilmu ayah lagi seperti dulu. Begitu kan?" Eren menoleh.

Grisha tampak tersenyum. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal kebahagiaan yang tersirat diwajahnya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, baginya.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh memelukmu, Eren?"

"Untuk formalitas? Tentu."

Akhirnya Grisha bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana memeluk putra yang jelas-jelas sangat ia rindukan ini. Meski pertemuan pertama mereka tidak sebaik yang dibayangkan, namun tak apa karena waktu akan membantunya membuat apa yang hilang darinya kembali. Mengembalikan senyuman polos yang tertutupi ambisi.

"_Tadaima_.. Eren."

"Mm, _okaerinasai. Otô-san_."

.

"Kalian mengerti?" Seru Hange tegas namun pelan pada beberapa orang yang ia percayai untuk misi rahasianya.

"_Hai_!" Balas mereka yang sudah mengerti dengan misi yang baru saja Hange jelaskan pada mereka.

Di ruangan bawah tanah markas pasukan pengintai ini terkumpul bawahan dan kadet baru yang Hange percayai. Diantaranya ; Nicolas Colton, Nanaba, Mike Zacarius, Jean Cristhein, Mikasa Ackerman, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, Armin Arlent, Thomas, dan Mina Carolina. Selain itu disana juga telah hadir Eren beserta ayahnya, yang tentu saja akan ikut andil dalan misi ini, misi pencarian bunga kehidupan.

Hange memilih orang-orang itu dengan alasan yang sangat khusus. Melihat dari bagaimana cahaya mata dari mereka, seberapa besar tekad yang tertanam disana. Dan mereka lah orang-orang pilihannya, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"_Ano_.. Kapten Hange, kenapa Annie tidak ikut dalam misi ini?" Tanya Jean yang merasa heran sendiri.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hange langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Eren. Bermaksud untuk mempersilahlan bocah emerald itu menjawab. Dengan sigap Eren pun langsung menanggapi.

"Kemungkinan besar dia bekerja sama dengan musuh."

"Musuh?" Connie tampak penasaran.

"Annie adalah anak dari Albert Leonhart, musuh kita yang sesungguhnya." Grisha langsung menimpali.

Semuanya langsung diam. Mereka memang sudah mendapat penjelasan yang sangat detail sebelum mendapat penjelasan tentang misi. Sebesar itulah Hange, Eren dan Grisha memercayai prajurit tangguh dihadapan mereka ini.

"Apa.. kita akan menggunakan raksasa lagi untuk bertarung?" Kali ini Armin yang bertanya.

Grisha menghela napas. Dalam hati sangat menyayangkan kenyataan perubahan itu.

"Jika keadaannya mendesak, akan kita gunakan. Meski resikonya sangat besar."

Semuanya kembali terhening. Larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing lagi. Resiko perubahan manusia menjadi raksasa memang sangat besar. Efek samping penggunaan kekuatan itu akan membunuh pengguna yang memiliki tubuh rentan ataupun fisik yang lemah sedikit demi sedikit. Menghancurkan dari dalam. Seperti bom yang larut dalam jaringan tubuh. Mereka akan meledak dalam waktu yang berbeda sehingga menghancurkan jaringan sedikit demi sedikit. Kematian yang menyakitkan.

"Nah jadi, kita akan menjalankan misi ini didalam misi lain dan saat kita senggang. Yang menemukan bunga itu segera beritahu kami."

Anggukan mengerti terlihat.

Saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang terbentur berkali-kali pada papan kayu, seperti sebuah ketukan yang dipaksakan. Otomatis suara itu membuat semua orang memasang telinga mereka dengan seksama, menyangka-nyangka suara apa itu.

Hange memutuskan untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Ia membawa lampu minyak disudut ruangan untuk menerangi jalannya. Tidak mau membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam rasa penasaran, Eren memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hange. Dan yang lain -yang sebenarnya tidak kalah penasaran- hanya bisa melihat kepergian mereka berdua, menunggu hasil.

Hange dan Eren menyusuri lorong berdebu itu perlahan. Semakin mereka mendekati sebuah pintu usang, semakin suara ketukan itu terdengar keras. Tak salah lagi, suara yang menginterupsi mereka memang berasal dari sesuatu dibalik pintu usang itu. Pintu yang Hange ketahui sebagai gudang senjata yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi selama bertahun-tahun.

Setelah Eren dan Hange berhenti didepan pintu itu, keduanya saling bertatapan, meyakinkan diri untuk segera membuka pintu.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Dan kedua pasang iris berbeda warna itu langsung membelalak. Tidak percaya dengan objek yang berada dihadapan mereka saat ini, dalam keadaan terikat, mulut tersumpal, mata ditutup kain, dan yah.. keadaan itu jauh lebih sengsara daripada tahanan penjara. Jauh lebih sengsara. Keduanya yakin orang yang terikat itu masih dalam keadaan sadar meski mereka yakin juga keberadaannya disana bukanlah sehari dua hari, dilihat dari mulai tumbuhnya rambut-rambut kasar di sekitar mulutnya. Keduanya yakin benar, siapa orang dalam keadaan menyedihkan itu.

"Irvine?!"

Dan semuanya akan menuntut penjelasan yang setimpal. Setimpal dengan kenyataan aneh yang sangat mengerikan untuk diakui kenyataannya. Bahwa seorang Irvine Smith, komandan pasukan pengintai, mendapat tindakan tak mendasar ini. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, akan mereka ketahui setelah membongkar semuanya. Semua yang bahkan berada di dalam lubang terkecil sekalipun. Tidak akan diberi ampun. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

-TBC-

.

Wohohooohoo

Author masih lanjutin ceritanya. Entah akan dipercepat tamat atau ngga, tapi ending ceritanya udah nemu ko. Dakara, matte kure ^^

summary chapter selanjutnya,

Irvine ternyata disekap! Lalu siapa Irvine yang mereka hadapi selama ini?

Hampir ke klimaks nih, hampir, hahaha

Tetep tunggu kelanjutannya yaaaa

Sekali lagi gooomeeeen karena keterlambatan author yang keterlaluan ini .

.

Ja, see you next chapter

With love

-Author Shigeyuki-


End file.
